Gundam SEED Destiny: The Mirage
by Tellemicus Sundance
Summary: Destiny AU. C.E. 73. Two years have passed since the Bloody Valentine War. But the peace is coming to an end. War is coming again. A war that will change the fate of mankind, one way or another.
1. Angry Eyes

The only characters and mobile weapons I (currently) own in this story are Kai Uchida, Aleron Delahaye, the ZGMF-X72S Mirage, and the GAT-SO2R Fantome Blitz. The rest of the character cast belongs mostly to** Akatsuki Leader13, Maileesaeya, animefan29, **and **SOLDIER-MS.**

**Gundam SEED Destiny  
**The Mirage  
by: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Phase 1—Angry Eyes_

_Cosmic Era 72._

_One and half years of grim war between Earth and PLANTs ended following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two sides forged a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven. A place of unprecedented tragedy during the war. The former enemies pledged themselves to work for mutual understanding and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, the world once more on the path of stability._

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

_A family of four ran through the woods, trying to reach the boats that were evacuating the civilians of Orb. Shinn Asuka looked up at the mobile suits fighting above them. The white one and dark blue one were shrugging against the other four. Shinn really wasn't sure which ones were fighting for Orb and which ones were with the Earth Forces._

_Suddenly, the dark blue one and the black one, both of which had transformed into a bird-like mode, raced dangerously close overhead. Forcing Shinn and his family to brace themselves as a strong gust of wind slammed into them._

"_My phone!" Mayu cried out as her phone flew out of her pocket and fell down the side of the hit._

_Mayu headed for her cell phone, but their mother grabbed her arm. "Forget about it. We have to go Mayu."_

"_But my phone!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll get it." Shinn said, running down the side of the hill._

_The Calamity landed on the ground, targeting the Freedom. The Freedom entered HiMAT mode as it aimed at the Calamity. The Freedom and the Calamity both fired at the other. While both pilots missed their targets, they had inadvertently hit something else._

_Shinn had just found Mayu's phone and picked it up when he felt the massive wave of heat and air slam into him. The concussive blast threw him down the rest of the hill like a leaf in a tornado. By some small miracle, the only injuries he had sustained were just some small scrapes and bruises while having the wind knocked out of him. He slowly got to his feet, still clutching Mayu's cell phone._

"_Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Mayu!" Shinn called out, as started to search for his family. "Mom! Dad! Ma-"_

_It didn't take him long to find them. The path they had been running across had been completely obliterated. And lying there, among the rubble, was Mayu. She was lying on her back, maybe eight feet from him. Mayu looked like she could have been sleeping. If it wasn't for the fact that were a number of cuts and bruises on her skin. Including a nasty cut on her forehead. Lying a few feet from Mayu, was his mother. Lying in a pool of her own blood and her body twisted in an unnatural angle. Then he noticed his father, crushed between a boulder and a fallen tree._

_As the combating machines clashed above him, Shinn screamed to the heavens as he fell to his knees. His cry a mixture of pain and sorrow. Tears began to pour down his face. Why had they been killed? They weren't soldiers. They didn't deserve to be murdered like that! So then why? Why had this happened?_

_Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him. "Come on! There's nothing you can do for them," a voice said as the hands lifted Shinn to his feet._

_The voice belonged to an Orb officer. But Shinn didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted to lay down and die alongside his family. Seeing the state he was in, the Orb officer shook him, trying to shake him out of his stupor. "Your family would have wanted you to survive. Come on. The boat will be leaving soon." he said, half dragging Shinn to the boat._

Shinn shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. The nightmare had returned again. He hated it. He hated reliving that moment. The moment that his family had been taken from him. All because of the stupid, stubborn Orb government and the Athhas for not surrendering to the Earth Forces. Because of the Earth Alliance for attacking his former home.

"Shinn... Shinn, what's wrong?" Shinn's roommate, Rey asked as he yawned.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Rey didn't say anything and returned to sleep. Shinn reached out to his dresser, slowly opening a drawers. He reached in and pulled out Mayu's pink cellphone. He held it closely. He would have played Mayu's call back message, but he didn't want to wake Rey. So he just laid there, holding the phone until he fell asleep.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

_With deafening explosions of sound, the large mobile suits clashed with one another. The slightly more experienced pilots of the Strike Daggers were aggressively pushing against the M1 Astrays, relentless in their attack._

_Unnoticed by the battling titans, a navy-blue haired young man darted from his hiding place for another with more shelter, much further down the street. It wasn't his fault that he'd somehow gotten stuck in the midst of the battle, that piece of junk motorcycle of his had died as he was gathering the last of his belongings from his hotel room just as the battle started._

_An unexpected explosion from a disturbingly close distance knocked the teenager flying and sending him in a sprawled heap on the ground with his ears ringing. As the hot air and shrapnel passed over him and died down, he quickly and unsteadily picked himself up off the ground and glanced back towards where the explosion had come from._

_Standing at the edge of the city on a forested hilltop was a monstrous teal mobile suit with a pair of large cannons on its shoulders. It was in the process of turning away and began attacking ruthlessly and relentlessly a white and blue mobile suit with a strange winged backpack. Though none of the shots made a direct hit thanks to the white mobile suit's evasive skills, it was unable to retaliate back, even when a pair of Orb's new mobile suits rushed forward to help it._

_Despite himself and the danger he was in, he couldn't help but stare. It was incredible. The machine inspired both power, pure and unbridled power, and terror, absolute and complete mind-numbing terror. It was like he was quite literally staring up at a demon of time's long past._

_However another nearby explosion quickly snapped him out of his daze. Realizing he was still standing the midst of a street as battle was raging, he turned and ran for the nearest building that looked the most stable. Crouching behind a corner, he turned and again watched as the strange teal machine turned and fired its shoulder cannons off into the skies, out of his line of sight. After repeated shots, the teal mobile suit suddenly launched itself forward to attack whatever had caught its attention._

_Hurrying to the other side of the building, he stared up into the skies, searching for what the machine was after. What he saw stopped him in his tracks instantly._

_A pair of mobile suits unlike any he'd ever seen before were tag-teaming against the other two wildly attacking Earth Forces mobile suits. Each of the new machines were as unique as they were colorful. One of them was bright red with a backpack that held a pair of large engines. But it was the other one that really caught his attention, the white one with multiple large blue wings. These new machines didn't inspire terror and dread like the Earth Forces' mobile suits, but hope for victory and freedom._

_The way the pair danced around each other and synchronized their attacks against the Earth Forces' machines was positively mesmerizing. It was the most beautiful display of power and skill he'd ever seen before. It was like he was watching a pair of angels or gods battling against a team of demons. Yet again, in the span of only a few minutes, he was unable to force himself to look away from the battle, all but forgetting that he was still in danger himself._

_Something happened that day that forever changed his goals in life. He could feel something like destiny pulling at his arm and soul._

_**One day**__, it whispered to him. __**One day that will be me up there.**_

Opening his eyes as his blaring alarm suddenly intruded upon his most cherished memory, Kai Uchida sat up and yawned widely as his stretched his arms. Flickers of his dream briefly passed before his eyes and a small, proud smile quickly found itself upon his scarred face.

Soon, very soon, his goal and dream would come true.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Armory One, Lagrange Point 4**  
**Spaceport**  
**October 2, C.E. 73**

Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and Flay Allster moved through the corridor from their shuttle, heading into the spaceport terminal.

"Are you sure that outfit is appropriate?" Athrun asked, glancing towards her attire. "Tell me you at least brought a dress."

"Why does it matter what I'm wearing?" Cagalli replied, clad in the standard attire of an Orb Government official. "Isn't this fine?"

"For a situation like this, a little bit of acting never hurts." he replied. "You know this. Don't try to be someone you're not. You don't want them to think you're an amateur. Though this is an unofficial visit, never forget that you are now a ruler of Orb."

"Lighten up a little," Flay said. "We're just here asking some questions about the Orb refugees from the war and our technology they're using."

Flay paused for a moment. She felt something unusual. A presence. She glanced out the corridor window at the spaceport terminal below. Her eyes were drawn to a group of four. A ditzy-looking blond haired girl, a younger boy with blue hair, and an older green haired male, briefly drew her attention. But it was the fourth that she herself drawn to. He wore a black trench coat with a high collar, obscuring the lower half of his face. A pair of sunglasses further masked his face. Making it impossible for her to determine what he looked like or how old he was. He had white hair of about medium length. But it was wild. Like he cared nothing for his appearance. Something about him unsettled her. He had an aura of violence and something else she could barely pick up. But she couldn't identify it.

The white haired person suddenly glanced around, looking for someone. Had he sensed her? Flay wasn't sure and after a moment, he stopped searching. Having not spotted her.

Flay's hand reached up around her neck, grabbing a locket that rested next to a set of dog tags. It was simple silver locket. Inside it was a picture of her son Alexander, taken shortly after his birth. And a picture of Alexander's father, Chris Dante who died during the final battle of the war.

After Alexander had been born, something had changed in Flay, more than just the emergence of her maternal instincts. It was an awareness that she had never had before. The same kind as Kira's, though nowhere as strong as his.

And Flay had taken the job of one of Cagalli's assistants after Alex had been born. She didn't need the money she was paid. Her family had been wealthy enough that she could have lived out her life comfortably. But the spoiled girl she had been had also died a long time ago. Now all she cared about was protecting her son. As a result, she learned to fight, to shoot, and to pilot a mobile suit.

"Are you alright, Flay?" Athrun asked, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought for a moment there."

They soon reached one of the large lifts that would take them into the heart of the colony. There waiting for them was Ian Kessel, the National Defense Committee Chairman of ZAFT. "Hello, it's been awhile," he greeted.

"Hello, National Defense Committee Chairman Kessel." Cagalli replied.

"Please, Cagalli, just Ian. How have you all been?"

"Fine," Athrun answered. "How are Saul and the others?"

"Saul's been working as a programmer at one of the PLANTs' largest technology firms, IDB. As for Nicol, he's still performing his concerts and has been something of a celebrity. Though nowhere near as big as Lacus. Yzak's now one of the Commanders of the 11th Fleet. And, of course, Dearka's still his right hand man." Ian said, turning to the window of the elevator. "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Athrun shook his head. "No."

"You're here about the Orb refugees from the war and the tech we've gained from Orb." Ian sighed. "Personally, I don't like this whole affair. It's complicated and there's no clear cut right and wrong here. On the one hand, we're basically stealing Orb tech. But, on the other, they're Orb citizens that have chosen to live in the PLANTs and need to earn a living with the skills they have. It's a mess. Worse, the Chairman has handled it poorly." Ian turned to Cagalli. "But maybe you and the Chairman can come to an agreement about this."

"What's your impression of Chairman Durandal?" Cagalli asked.

"He's complicated. But he's a good man; brilliant, driven, and passionate," Ian said. "However, the man has a silver tongue. So be careful when dealing with him."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

A ZAFT Hangar

Crews were rushing to finish the remaining Second Stage Gundams. While the Impulse and Mirage had been finished the day before and loaded onto the _Minerva_. The remaining four units were just now being finished up and prepared to be loaded onto the _Minerva_. If the crews would ever manage to hurry up and finish the suits up, of course.

"Come on! The _Minerva_ is supposed to be launching tomorrow! Let's hurry up and get the Specter and the other machines ready for transport to the _Minerva_!" Suiren Kyusai shouted.

She put a hand through her blond hair. At the rate they were going, those mobile suits wouldn't be ready until next _week!_ The mobile suit team of the _Minerva_ was supposed to be her first command. And she would not have it ruined because the crews couldn't get their damn asses in gear and get these machines ready for transport.

She turned to her own machine, the ZGMF-X74S Specter. It was a beauty. She knew everyone was going on about the Impulse as the top of the line mobile suit of the new series, or the Mirage being the most dangerous. But personally she preferred her Specter.

One of the technicians approached her with a handheld computer. "We've finished updating the programming. But you should get in the cockpit and check it over."

Suiren nodded, heading for her machine. She climbed into her machine and pulled out the keyboard. She started typing away. Her mismatched green and red eyes scanning the screen before her.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The _Minerva_

"Well...I'll raise," Dale Helbrecht said, adding chips to the pile.

"I'm out. This is getting too rich for me." Shawn Anderson said.

Tristan Palleon put a hand through his slicked back blond hair. Tristan had aristocratic features, making quite pleasing to the eye. Something his fellow Green Coats regularly joked about. Often calling him 'Pretty Boy Palleon' and the future poster boy of ZAFT's military. While he came from a wealthy family, Tristan was about as far as one could get from the rich spoiled upper class types. One of the reasons why he was a Green Coat and not a higher ranked officer. He wished to earn his rank on his merits, not because of his family's reputation. His green eyes stared at Dale for a moment, then at his cards, then back at Dale. Dale's poker face was too good. "I fold." he said.

Gekido Jaeger glanced at his cards. The gray haired and blue eyed young man had earned a less than pleasant reputation at the Academy. Prone to arguments and fights with people he disagreed with. He was nevertheless an excellent pilot, more than worthy of being a Red Coat. Yet he had graduated as a Green Coat. Some say that the instructors hated him so much that they purposely lowered his marks. Though others say it was because they were afraid of giving a higher rank to someone with no past. Regardless, Gekido was fiercely loyal to those few people he called friend.

Gekido grinned as he placed his hand on the table and said, "You're bluffing. I call."

Two nines and two jacks. Two pair.

Dale grinned. "Not this time." he said, laying his hand on the table.

Four kings. Four of a kind.

Gekido let out an annoyed grunt and slapped his forehead as Dale grabbed the pile and added it to his own, already large pile. "Gah...I'm going break that poker face of yours." Gekido said. "Just you wait. I'll get all those winnings back."

Dale chuckled. "Just you try, my friend. Just you try." Glancing over at the only other Green Coat pilot in the room besides themselves, he called out, "Hey, Kai, you wanna join in this action?"

Kai, who had been gazing longingly at his mobile suit through the large windows of the lounge, didn't even respond. His attention was focused completely upon the beautiful machine that he could and would always call _his own_.

"Forget it, Dale," Tristan said without even looking at the older teenager while rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "He's got his 'Gundam Gaze' on again."

"Oh yeah, good point," Dale said, somewhat sheepishly since he hadn't even noticed. Without further ado, he turned his attention back to the game at hand.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"Ah, Princess. Welcome." Durandal politely said, greeting Cagalli and her entourage. "I apologize for having to have you come all the way here."

"I should be the one to apologize for making you take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me, Chairman Durandal." Cagalli said as the two shook hands.

"How are things in your country?" Durandal asked as the two of them moved towards the couches in the room. "I understand that ever since you've become their Chief Representative, many of the problems that Orb has been experiencing since the war have been resolved. As the head of a friendly nation, I am happy for you and a little envious."

"I still have a lot to learn." Cagalli admitted modestly, taking her seat.

"Now. What could this urgent matter be that would require you to come here in secret?" Durandal asked, ending the small talk. "From what I've heard from our ambassadors, it's a complicated matter that you wish to discuss. Am I correct?"

"It doesn't seem to be a complicated matter to me. But we've yet to receive a clear response from your administration on this matter," Cagalli answered. "My nation has made repeated requests that you cease the use of Orb's technology and human resources for your own military purposes."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The _Girty Lue_

The five remaining Third Generation Extended waited in the pilot's lounge. Clad in their flight suits. The youngest of the group, Mariemaia Zabiarov, was wildly dancing to the music she was listening to on her earphones. She was always like this, wild and hyperactive. Her shoulder length black hair with red highlights danced around her moving head. Her flight suit was purple and black.

Sitting nearby her was the oldest of the female Extended, Rezin Bidan. She was wearing a dark green and black flight suit. She had black eyes and long, violet hair braided into a ponytail. Rezin was one of the calmer Extended, typically acting fairly rational. However, she had a love of explosions. To her they were the most beautiful thing in the world. It didn't matter whether they were big or small. They were all beautiful to her, especially if Coordinators were caught in the blast. This was probably why she had been assigned the Verde Buster as her mobile suit. With its firepower, she could create many, many beautiful explosions.

The younger of the two males of group, Gyunei Ridden, sat impatiently next to the door. His flight suit was red and black. He had short, dark brown hair and red eyes. Like Mariemaia, he always craved action. He hated to be sitting around doing nothing, it drove him nuts. And thus it made him dangerous to be around at times. But, nevertheless, he was a deadly pilot in combat.

Leaning against a wall near the windows of the pilot's lounge next to Gyunei was the eldest of the Extended. His name was Aleron Delahaye. His face was unshaven and his shoulder lenght hair was as red as the color of freshly spilled blood, pulled back into a short ponytail and stuffed haphazardly into his black and gray flight suit. Even though his green eyes were closed, it was clearly that he was acutely aware of everything that was taking place in the room. Crossing his arms, he waited with an impatience that easily matched Gyunei and Mariemaia, even if it was much better controlled.

Rounding out the group was another girl. Reccoa Schnyder was a cold and focused girl, clad in a dark blue and black flight suit. Her white hair was cut short and she rarely displayed her emotions. Like all of them, she followed orders to the letter. She commanded the team in the field whenever Treize was unable to.

There was something unusual about them. All of them wore cloth masks, matching their flight suits, over their faces. It was due to a glitch in their programming that the doctors had yet to solve. If they saw their face uncovered, they descended into a violent insanity. Attacking anyone and anything they could see, including themselves.

"_Attention! Pilots report to your mobile suits for preparation to sortie,_" a voice over the intercom said.

"Finally!" Gyunei grumbled as he jumped to his feet. Aleron nodded slightly in agreement with the boy's sentiment, while Mariemaia stopped dancing. "It's almost time to begin."

They all reached for devices strapped to their left wrists. They were connected to devices on their chests that pumped a cocktail of combat drugs and the drugs responsible for maintaining them, directly into their bodies. They all pushed a button on their watch-like devices to increase the feed of combat drugs into their systems. They then grabbed their helmets and headed for the hangar.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Armory One

Their talks didn't seem to be going anywhere. So Durandal had decided to continue them as they toured the Armory One base. As Cagalli and Durandal talked, Athrun couldn't help but notice the large number of new mobile suits, including brand new ZAKUs. He couldn't help but wonder how close ZAFT was to violating the Treaty of Junius Seven.

"You, Princess, are a courageous woman. You fought in a mobile suit during the last war." Durandal complimented. "And you are also the successor to the Lion of Orb, Lord Uzumi. The man who held onto his country's ideal until the very end, without giving into pressure. What do you believe we should do with the condition the world is in now? I'm sure you already know the answer."

"We will protect our nation and our ideas. It's as simple as that." Cagalli replied.

"We will not attack another nation," Durandal continued softly where Cagalli had trailed off. "We will not allow another nation to attack us. And will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations, correct?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "Yes."

"Naturally, we feel the same way. If possible, that would be the best way. But it is not possible without power. Even you, Princess....No, you of all people should understand that best. Isn't that why Orb maintains full military facilities?"

"Please do me a favor and stop calling me, Princess," Cagalli asked in a slightly strained voice due to her irritation.

"Representative Athha, forgive me," he said with a slight bow. "However, I must wonder: what are you afraid of? Is it because of the pressure from the Atlantic Federation? They believe that Orb is providing military aid to us regardless of the treaty?"

Cagalli clenched her fist. The relations between Orb and the Atlantic Federation had reached a delicate stage. She had hoped that she could convince Durandal to stop using Orb technology for military purposes. That action would fairly easily get the Atlantic Federation off of their backs.

"But there is no truth to that." Durandal continued. "Although we did welcome refugees from the Battle of Orb, it's only natural that those people would wish to make a living here with the skills they have."

"But excessive power will only bring about more conflicts!" Cagalli argued.

"No, Princess. Power is necessary because there will always be conflict."

Cagalli had opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the base's alarms went off.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

A FAITH operative and a ZAFT soldier had picked them up at the designated meeting spot. They were taking them to the hangar with the mobile suits they going to steal. Treize Zabiarov didn't like it. They were supposed to trust these filthy Coordinators when they were betraying their own people. Who's to say they won't betray them? If it were up to him, he'd put a bullet in both their heads the second they had arrived at their destination. But he did have a choice in the matter this time.

He didn't like that FAITH operative. There was something about the man that he hated. Something beyond just being a Coordinator. It was like that feeling he had in the spaceport.

The FAITH operative opened a side door to the hangar. The ZAFT soldier unzipped the bag and passed out the weapons inside. Sting and Auel armed themselves with a pair of submachine guns, while Stella took a knife and a ZAFT handgun with an extended clip. Treize grabbed a submachine gun and several grenades. He also touched his wristwatch, increasing his combat drugs.

"I believe you know what to do," the FAITH operative said.

A grin spread across Treize's face. They knew. And personally, he was going to enjoy this. "We know what to do," he said. "If you don't want the same fate, _leave_."

"Very well then. Get to it." the FAITH operative said, before the two ZAFT soldiers left.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!!" Treize shouted, throwing a grenade.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The FAITH operative and his comrade returned to their jeep. "I wonder. What did those men and women that loaded the nuclear warhead that would spark the Bloody Valentine War think just before they fired it?" the FAITH operative mused as he sat down in the jeep. "Did they know they were going to start a war that nearly destroyed everything? Or did they realize that they were just parts in the never-ending machine of war? And that no matter what they did, war would come again."

"I do not know, sir," the soldier replied.

The operative chuckled as the jeep sped off. "No one does. They died in the battle. Though I do know what Sato and his soldiers are thinking. Deep down they know they are gears in the machinery. They know they will bring about another war. And they want it. Tell me, who do you think will win the war?"

"Durandal, sir." the soldier replied without a second's hesitation. "Durandal's plan is nearly flawless."

"Perhaps, though I feel that the Clyne Faction will surprise us all. Lacus Clyne is someone that should not be underestimated. Zala, Azrael, and Creuset did, and all ended up losing to them." he said. "Should they win, the fools will not do anything to change the world. They will maintain the status quo, which will only bring about more wars. Because of that stupidity, I truly despise that group. They could have changed everything after the last war. Instead, they did nothing and let the world side back to its path of war. But we shall shatter the machine known as war, even if it takes a war to do so."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"Everything checks out." Suiren said to one of the technicians as she was lowered to the ground. Suddenly, she grabbed her head. She felt something... Something wrong. Her eyes widened.

"Intruders!!" she shouted.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!!"

A grenade landed next to a group of workers. Before they could run, it exploded. Four armed people rushed into the hangar, firing on the ZAFT soldiers and workers. The ZAFT soldiers and workers never stood a chance. The four were fast, brutal, and efficient. Stella leapt into the air as String and Auel fired on the Coordinators. Auel gunned down a pair of armed soldiers atop one of the mobile suits. Stella landed, slashing one soldier's throat and shooting several others. One soldier rushed to the alarm. But before he could reach it, bullets tore through his legs and he fell to the ground. Suiren swore as she ducked behind the Specter's leg.

A soldier rushed over to her position, firing his assault rifle as he ran. "Here," he said, handing her his sidearm.

The two inched over to the edge of the Specter's foot. A moment later, the two moved from their cover and fired their weapons. The soldier crouched down with Suiren firing above him. But Treize fired as they moved around the corner. Hitting the soldier in the head and forcing Suiren to duck behind her cover again as bullets splayed off the Specter's giant foot.

"You bastard!" Suiren shouted as more ZAFT personnel died around her. "You murdering terrorists! I don't why you're doing this or what the hell you believe in but you'll never get away with this!"

"Terrorists? This isn't about fear; nor are we terrorists. We're soldiers." Treize replied, approaching the Specter. "As to what I believe in. I believe that every one of you filthy Patchworkers must be cast out into the void of space!"

Treize rolled past the Specter's foot, his gun locked on the area where Suiren had been standing. But she wasn't there. He cautiously took a step forward, searching for her. Suddenly, Suiren jumped down from the Specter's leg, landing on Treize, and knocking him to the ground. Suiren tried to pin him to the ground. But to her surprise, Treize slowly started to get to his feet with her still on top of him. She pulled out the handgun she had tucked into her belt. "Stop or I'll-"

Treize slammed his elbow into her stomach, knocking her off his back. Suiren crashed to ground, dropping her gun. Treize grabbed his weapon and pointed it at her. He smirked. Treize fired off a burst at her, purposely missing. Suiren rushed to her feet as bullets whizzed by her. She had to get out of there or she wouldn't make it. Suiren ran as Treize continued to play with her, laughing as bullets danced around her feet.

Suddenly, a wound ZAFT soldier hit an alarm. Treize instantly turned to the man and gunned him down mercilessly. But Suiren had used that moment to escape from the hangar.

"Get into the machines." Treize ordered, climbing onto one of the four machines. "Deactivate the self-destruct first."

Treize climbed into the cockpit of his machine, removing his sunglasses and replaced them with his black and red cloth mask. Momentarily revealing his mismatched eyes, he activated the mobile suit. The black screens in the cockpit lit up.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM  
Generation  
Unrestricted  
Network  
Drive  
Assault  
Module  
G.U.N.D.A.M.  
_Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07_  
Z.A.F.T.**

Treize quickly deactivated the mobile suit's self-destruct as his teammates did the same. One by one, the Specter, the Gaia, the Chaos, and the Abyss rose to their feet.

Suiren reached the outside of the hangar. Confusion was reigning among the ZAFT personnel in the base. "Intruders!!" Suiren screamed, trying to warn everyone. "I think they're trying to steal the new machines!!"

A moment later, the hangar exploded. The force of the blast threw her to ground. Emerging from the flaming wreckage was the Specter, the Gaia, the Chaos, and the Abyss. "Go. Destroy the mobile suits before the pilots can get in them," Treize ordered.

The four mobile suits fired on the nearby hangars, destroying them. Many mobile suits were destroyed in an instant, along with dozens of ZAFT personnel.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Elsewhere

"Quickly. Get the Princess to a shelter!" ordered Durandal.

A soldier nodded. "This way," he said to Cagalli and her group.

They raced towards the shelters. But as they ran behind a hanger, Flay tripped. Athrun and Cagalli both stopped to help her, when at that moment, there was an explosion. The hanger had sheltered the three from the blast, but their guide hadn't been so lucky. He had been caught in the blast and killed.

"This way!" said Athrun, grabbing the two girls and rushing away from the battling mobile suits. Athrun had never been to Armory One, but he figured he could find the shelters as long as the design wasn't too different from other PLANTs.

However, the black, BuCUE-like Gundam suddenly appeared in front of them from behind a hangar. Overhead, a DINN fired on the Gaia, but missed, hitting a hangar instead. Athrun rushed the two girls behind a truck for shelter.

"Damn it!" said Athrun.

"But why?!" demanded Cagalli to herself. "Why is this happening?!"

The Gaia, meanwhile, had leapt into the air and sliced the DINN in two with wing-mounted beam blades reminiscent of the Guardian. The DINN's upper half crashed into a nearby hanger, and exploded, destroying the hangar and tossing a ZAKU Warrior to the ground.

The Gaia transformed back to mobile suit mode and started firing on the vulnerable, pilotless ZAFT machines with its beam rifle.

Seeing this, Athrun realized that they weren't going to survive out in the open like this. There was only one option.

"Come on!" he said, pulling Cagalli towards the ZAKU.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The _Minerva_

"_Standby to launch Impulse,_" echoed the voice of Meyrin Hawke, the mobile suit controller and communications officer for the _Minerva_. "_Pilot to Core Splendor. Sword Module selected. Opening Silhouette Hangar 2. Silhouette Flyer, standby for launch._"

"Looks like we have a playdate with destiny, my friend," said the navy-haired young man in a Green Coat uniform as he easily climbing into the cockpit of his machine, a solemn smile on his face.

As she spoke, a container opened, and a backpack module attached to a small aircraft was loaded into the _Minerva_'s specially designed central catapult. "_Platform setup complete. Central catapult online, opening airtight shutters. Emergency crew, standby at launch stations. Raise central catapult to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online, initiate launch sequence. Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged. Catapult power level normal. Course clear, Core Splendor, go ahead, launch._"

Following the clearance, the pilot of the Core Splendor pushed the controls forward, and the small fighter flew free of the _Minerva_'s central catapult.

"_Catapult engaged,_" continued Meyrin. "_Please deploy Silhouette Flyer._" Following the Core Splendor's launch was the Silhouette Flyer and its accompanying backpack module. "_Now, deploy chest flyer._" Another object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this one looking like a mobile suit's torso, everything from the waist up. "_Deploy leg flyer._" A final object was loaded into the catapult and launched, this time the legs of a mobile suit.

As Meyrin had been busy deploying the Flyers of the Impulse, another mobile suit had been busy powering itself up and moving towards the nearest catapult. Inside the mobile suit, the once solemn pilot was undergoing a bizarre psychological transformation. The first sign of this transformation to surface was in the form of a small sneer on his face.

"_Port catapult online. Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged,_" announced Meyrin. "_You're clear for launch._"

"Kai Uchida, Mirage Gundam, _LAUNCHING!!_" said the pilot cheered deafeningly as his machine was launched.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Meanwhile

Athrun led Flay and Cagalli into the ZAKU's cockpit, and the trio quickly climbed into the green mobile suit. Athrun dropped immediately into the pilot's chair as he was the only one that could pilot the ZAKU with its Coordinator OS, while Cagalli and Flay were on either side of him. Athrun powered up the ZAKU and it rose to its feet.

"Hold on. This is going to get rough," he warned.

Stella spotted the moving ZAKU almost immediately, and she frowned.

"What now?" she questioned, raising Gaia's rifle and firing. But the ZAKU nimbly dodged her shot. "What?"

Maneuvered with the skills of a clear veteran, the ZAKU moved forward and tackled Gaia with its shield. Stella stumbled back, losing her rifle in the process.

"Bastard," she said, drawing one of the Gaia's beam sabers and charging the ZAKU as Athrun drew the ZAKU's beam tomahawk.

The two clashed, hitting each other's shield. The ZAKU stumbled back slightly, and Stella lunged, swinging her saber. The ZAKU dodged back however, and dodged back again, evading the Gaia's second attack.

"Stella!" exclaimed Sting, landing the Chaos behind the ZAKU.

"Another one?" questioned Athrun. The Chaos charged forward, drawing its beam saber. Athrun tried to raise his shield in time, but the ZAKU just wasn't fast enough, and the Chaos sliced through the machine's left forearm.

Suddenly, several missiles hit the Chaos's back, preventing him from pursuing as he turned to see what hit him. A small fighter flew past him, catching him off-guard. But overhead were the upper body and legs of a mobile suit, following after the fighter. The fighter suddenly folded up, and the legs flew towards it, the fighter slowing down slightly and docking with them, the legs spreading apart as it did so. The leg-fighter combination then flew forward, and docked with the upper body ahead of it, forming a complete mobile suit. Sting and Stella were too caught off-guard by the unconventional machine to stop it, and Treize and Auel were busy elsewhere.

Then, a backpack detached from a small plane and flew towards the newly combined mobile suit, attaching to its back. The backpack was visually comprised of a fairly small backpack proper, two wings, and a pair of anti-ship swords. The mobile suit's Phase Shift armor activated, turning it white and red as it drew the swords and landed before them.

It combined the swords into a double anti-ship sword and spun it about, wielding it in both hands as beam blades flashed to life.

Everyone stared in surprise at the new mobile suit.

"Why is this happening?" asked Shinn Asuka. "Are trying to start another one? Another war?!"

The Sword Impulse Gundam lunged forward, readying to cut through the Gaia with its combined Excalibur swords.

_"__No, Princess. Strength is a necessity. There will always be conflict."_

* * *

(**Author's Note**) Yes, that's right. This is yet another rewrite of the infamous **Akatsuki Leader13**'s _'A Retelling_' series, with some pieces of **Maileesaeya's** _'Serenity'_. Why? Because I had recently come up with an interesting concept for a new character and I really, _really _like how the man has been writing his SEED Destiny AU.

Before any of you start ranting, please understand that even though I have started this story, I have _**NOT **_given up on _Gundam SEED Destiny: Kira_. The sad truth of the matter is that I have lost my inspiration for the story, but I refuse pointblank to discontinue it. It will remain up and I have **_EVERY INTENTION _**of returning to it!

To those of you who aren't familiar with the details, here's the data on the Gundam serial numbers.  
The Alliance's "Gundam" type mobile suits' model numbers have meaning to their designed purpose and are as follows:

X100s - General Purpose. As the name suggests, these are intended for any purpose, from close combat to long range. The multi-role X105 Strike is the only exception. Examples: GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X105 Strike.  
X200s - Specific Purpose, Frame, or Special Equipment. These are intended for a specific purpose, and usually equipped with some form of special technology. Examples: GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X252 Forbidden.  
X300s - Transformable. These are designed to transform from its MS mode to a Mobile Armor (MA) mode of any kind. Examples: GAT-X303 Aegis, GAT-X370 Raider.

ZAFT experimental units generally have their numerical designation prefaced with "X" followed by a two or three digit type code and a letter designating their stage of development:  
"A" for First Stage, "S" for Second Stage and "T" for Third stage suits.  
For Second Stage units, the two-digit series designators include a type number (first digit) and a series number (second digit), so the ZGMF-X56S Impulse is Type 5, Series 6. The only exceptions are the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom due to the fact that they aren't necessarily constructed by ZAFT and are "resurrections" of the earlier prototypes. The Type numbers' significance for X_S-series Second Stage units is as follows:

1: Only first generations were given this number, but their model numbers are in sequence  
2: Transforming Air/space-use units  
3: Underwater-use units  
4: General all-purpose-use units  
5: Silhouette system units  
6: DRAGOON system units  
7: Unknown, my story uses this designation for Special Purpose or Equipment   
8: Ground-use units

* * *

"_Start another war? Of course we are! We exist only to fight in wars and kill people like you Coordinator! Like all soldiers do! If you're too weak to understand that, then you don't belong in that machine!_" Treize Zabiarov

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X74S 'Specter'  
Unit Type: Prototype high mobility mobile suit  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Special Equipment:  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor  
Deuterion Beam Energy Supply System  
Lightwave Pulse Thrusters  
Twin Prototype Vernier Boosters  
Armaments:  
4 x MMI-GAU1717 12.5 mm CIWS, mounted on the head  
2 x 'Cerebus' beam revolver with bayonet, stored on hip holders  
1 x MMI-558 'Tempest' beam sword, stored on the inside of the shield  
1 x MGX-2230 long range multi-phase beam cannon, mounted on right shoulder  
1 x shield, mounted on the left arm  
Pilot: EX-C1304 Treize Zabiarov, Suiren Kyusai  
Color:  
Treize's colors: Black torso, head, shins, forearms. Gray faceplate, biceps, thighs. Red trim and head crest.  
Default/Suiren's colors: Silver with black trimming, joints, and hands.  
Info: The fourth stolen mobile suit from Armory One. Designed as a next generation high mobility mobile suit, it was equipped with the prototype Vernier Boosters. While the massive boosters enable it to achieve speeds unrivaled by normal mobile suits, the boosters can drain the battery if the high speeds are sustained for too long. Also, most pilots cannot handle its maximum speed. To date, only two pilots have been able to successfully control it at its maximum speeds. Its original pilot and the Extend pilot that stole it from Armory One.


	2. Those Who Call For War

"_Looks like we have play date with destiny, my friend,_" Kai Uchida  
Due to the universal effect that the Sparkling Mirage particles do to all other mobile suits within its area of effect, this makes the Mirage Gundam a machine best fit for solo battles against mass numbers of enemies. Since this machine is equipped with a prototype energy shield system based off of stolen Eurasian technology, the Mirage features very few beam weapons to better conserve its battery power. Because of this lack of a shield, the Mirage is forced to dodge most manner of attacks that comes its way. The constant dodging not only aids in spreading the Sparkling Mirage particles through a much wider area, but when the particle density of a particular area is great enough it can cause a confusing trail of after-images. It is with these abilities that make the Mirage is a _very _deadly Gundam.

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: ZGMF-X72S Mirage Gundam  
**Unit type**: prototype assault mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
"Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield, mounted on wrists  
Deuterium Beam Energy Supply System  
Sensors, range unknown  
Sparkling Mirage particle system  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Fixed Armaments**:  
2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
2 x MMI-M16E2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannon, mounted on shoulders  
2 x MMI-557 "Divum" 8-meter VPS anti-ship switchblade sword, mounted on forearms  
4 x 2-barrel AGM138 "Firebee" guided missile launchers, stored in waist armor  
2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor  
**Optional Hand Armaments****:  
**1 x MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle, stored on rear waist  
2 x MMI-M555 beam pistol, stored on hips  
**Pilot**: Kai Uchida  
**Colors**: Brown (chest, shoulders, knees, backpack), black (torso), white (body)  
**Info**: This machine was originally inspired from the Cherudim Gundam, but features the same Mirage Colloid visual/sensor-jamming technology as the GAT-X264 Twilight in **Maileesaeya**'s '_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Dauntless_' story.

* * *

"_Heheheheh! War has never been __**this**__ fun before!!_" Aleron Delahaye

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-SO2R Fantôme Blitz  
**Unit type**: special operations mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Mirage Colloid  
Neutron Jammer Canceller  
Sensors, range unknown  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Fixed Armaments**:  
1 x "Hakenfaust" piercer lock, stored on left forearm  
1 x DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" offensive shield system, mounted on right arm  
1 x 70mm high-energy blaster, mounted on "Schildgewehr"  
2 x rocket anchor, mounted in hands  
1 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored in left waist armor  
**Optional Hand Armaments**:**  
**2 x DES-G07D+ anti-beam sword ("Himmel" long sword, "Holle" short sword), stored on right waist armor  
2 x ES04B beam saber, stored on shoulder  
**Pilot**: EX-C0666 Aleron Delahaye  
**Colors**: Dark gray (body), white (highlights), yellow (head crest)  
**Info**: This machine is one of the very few produced units that not only possess an N-Jammer Canceller, but Mirage Colloid; both of which are in direct violation to the Junius Treaty. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0666 Aleron Delahaye, who has had it upgraded with VPS armor and rigorously fine-tuned to himself.

* * *

**Gundam SEED Destiny  
**The Mirage  
by: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Phase 2—Those Who Call For War_

**Armory One**

The Specter rammed it's sword through the chest of a mobile suit, piercing the cockpit and the pilot. Treize kicked the GuAIZ off his sword and glanced at his nearby teammates, just as a strange white mobile suit appeared. These pitiful mobile suits were of no interest to him. But the white machine...Well, that looked like it was something much more interesting. He quickly checked the Specter's library. There was no match.

"Of course. Those bastards hid this one from us." Treize said to himself. "No matter."

The white mobile suit reminded him of the famed Strike of the last war. Treize briefly wondered if this machine's pilot was as good as the late Kira Yamato had been. It didn't matter. He had bested Yamato dozens of times in simulators and he would defeat this one as well.

"_Why is this happening?_" demanded the pilot of the new machine. "_Are trying to start another one? Another war?!_" With that, the white machine charged the Gaia with its double sword.

_Starting another war? Was guy really __**that**__ foolish?_ Treize laughed as Stella ducked under twin swings from the newcomer, leaping back and firing her CIWS at him. He didn't attempt to dodge or defend, letting his armor take it, and retaliated with a beam rifle.

Clearly, he wasn't nearly as good as Yamato had been.

"Start another war? Of course we are! We exist only to fight in wars and kill people like you Coordinator! Like all soldiers do! If you're too weak to understand that than you don't belong in that machine!" he replied. "Allow me to fix that!!"

The Specter raced forward, its sword raised. Shinn separated his swords and crossed them together, blocking Treize's attack.

"Not bad. You've got some skill." Treize commented. "But you're no match for me."

Treize activated the Specter's powerful Vernier boosters, propelling it forward and knocking the Impulse to the ground. Shinn quickly started to get up, but Treize appeared above him, swinging his Tempest sword down. Shinn swung his own swords up, forcing Treize to pull back or be impaled on his blades. This allowed Shinn to get back on his feet. However, the Abyss appeared, swinging its spear down on the Impulse. Shinn countered by delivering a kick to the Abyss' mid-section. The Gaia, in its mobile armor mode, lunged at Shinn. The Impulse jumped up, dodging the mobile suit.

"Sting, Stella, Auel, surround him." Treize ordered. "We'll overwhelm him and take him apart."

That was when a loud cheer tore through the radio. It was a yell of pure exhilaration and excitement, one that Shinn had come quickly come to loathe for he knew what it meant. Seeing that the stolen quartet had also heard the cheer and were momentarily distracted, Shinn took advantage of this by jumping high into the air to put some distance between himself and the four thieves.

A second after he had done this, a shower of beams descended upon the four Gundams. The stolen machines were very quick to respond and shield themselves from the barrage, scattering into different directions in the process. Then, landing heavily upon the ground where the Impulse had formerly stood, a new Gundam appeared.

This new Gundam was a fairly simple in overall design. Its chest, shoulders, knees, and winged backpack were all a solid brown color with the rest of the machine the common white. Nestled on its backpack was a pair of rail cannons, which were folded back in standby mode. There was no visible shield attached to it anywhere, but in place of the missing shield were a pair of large switchblade swords. Gripped in its hands was a pair of beam pistols, both of which were aimed and quickly fired at the still-recovering Abyss.

"What's this?" Treize demanded irritably. He glanced at his machine's library, but there was no match. "_Another_ new model? Our Intelligence division must be really lacking if they missed this one as well."

"_Hey, buds, this is quite a party you've got going on here_," the pilot called in a voice that was clearly mocking. "_Mind if I join as well?_"

"_**Damn you!!**_" Auel yelled as he blasted all his weapons towards the newcomer.

The new Gundam jumped back, but not quick enough to dodge the oncoming barrage. Just before the beams could incinerate the interloper, a wall of bright teal energy sprung to life from the machine's raised right wrist. After the attack had ceased, the thieves were able to get a quick glance at what the energy had been. It was some type of beam shield that strongly reminded them of the ones they'd once heard had been equipped to the Eurasian Hyperion mobile suits.

Dropping back to the ground, Shinn attempted to use the distraction provided to slice the Chaos apart with his Excalibur swords. However, it seemed that the pilot recovered quicker than he'd anticipated and dodged away.

"What took you so long, Kai?!" Shinn demanded hotly as he pursued the fleeing Chaos, with the Gaia lunging towards him from the side.

"_Most people __**thank**__ the person who'd just saved their lives_," Kai pointed out nonchalantly as he pressed his assault on the Abyss while using his Armure Lumiere to block the Specter's shots.

"I didn't need your help!" Shinn cried, venting his anger and embarrassment by trying to kick away the persistent Gaia, and succeeded in knocking it off balance.

"_Sure_," his fellow Gundam pilot replied, drawling in a teasing manner. "_You're welcome._"

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Suiren groaned as she returned to consciousness. She opened her eyes and then blinked several times, bringing the world back into focus. Suiren then checked that she was still in one piece. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, she was fine. She got back up onto her feet and looked around.

The area was a warzone, complete with wreckage and bodies littering the area. But she could still hear the sounds of combat. The intruders will still inside Armory One. Suiren knew she needed to get to a mobile suit and help stop those bastards. After all, no one knew the Specter like she did.

She started running through the area, looking for a mobile suit that she could use. But the four intruders had been very efficient. Taking out many of the hangars before the pilots could even get to their machines.

_'Come on! There has to be something they missed!'_ she thought as she desperately searched for a usable mobile suit. _'I'll take anything! Even an old GINN!'_

That's when she saw it. One of the limited production ZAKU Phantom High Maneuver Types, lying half outside a ruined hangar. The ZAKU HM Types had been designed as a ZAKU variant for elite veteran combat units, chief among them being the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. While they lacked the ability to mount Wizard Packs, like the normal ZAKU, they possessed a flightpack and the lightwave pulse thrusters of previous HM units instead.

Suiren climbed into the ZAKU's cockpit and started it up. Crossing her fingers and hoping that it hadn't been damaged internally. After a brief moment, the ZAKU had successfully powered up. Suiren pulled the mobile suit back onto its feet. Everything was working properly so far. She quickly checked all of her systems; all green. Next: weapons.

Unfortunately, that is where her luck ran out. The ZAKU's rifle had been badly damaged in the explosion and was useless. Leaving her with only the ZAKU's beam tomahawk and grenades.

"Still better than nothing." Suiren said as she started heading for where the mobile suits battling.

But she stopped when she spotted a group of ZAFT personnel trying to dig out a pair of ZAKUs from underneath a pile of debris. There were a semi-familiar pair of Red Coats were with them; Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke, if she remembered correctly.

"Get out of the way," she said to the people on the ground. "I'll dig them out for you."

The crews quickly backed away from the two machines, allowing her to clear the debris off of them. Rey and Luna both quickly climbed into their machines and powered them up. "_Thanks, Suiren_." Rey politely said to her as his ZAKU Phantom stood up.

"_Yeah. Thanks for helping us out_," Luna added as her own red machine got off the ground.

"Don't mention it," Suiren replied as she grabbed a beam assault rifle from a half destroyed ZAKU. "Come on. We need to take these guys down before they can cause anymore damage."

"_Right_," both pilots said as they headed for the battle.

Suiren opened a private channel to Rey. "Rey, you might want to stay clear of the Specter. Its pilot has a presence that is..._unpleasant_."

Suiren had never felt anyone like that white haired intruder. She had never encountered anyone that felt so...so _wrong_. Like he was something that never should have been brought into existence. She didn't like the idea of being near him again. But he had stolen her machine right in front of her and Suiren couldn't let such an insult slide.

"_I understand_."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Shinn grit his teeth as he blocked the descending spear of the Abyss with his swords. But the moment he blocked the shot, the Gaia tackled him, sending the Impulse to the ground. As he picked himself off the ground, the Abyss suddenly opened fire with its Callidus multi-phase cannon down upon him. At that close range, Shinn had no chance at dodging so he resorted to catching the attack on his shield. The force of the attack knocked the Impulse away, which Shinn capitalized on by boosting his engines and riding the large beam away from his opponents. Landing roughly in a kneeled position, he quickly surveyed the battle between the Chaos, Specter, and the Mirage.

The Mirage had holstered its left beam pistol and snapped its Divum switchblade forward. Now it was attempting to block the savage swings of the rampaging Specter's Tempest beam sword while sending an occasion shot towards the Chaos whenever the Specter pulled back far enough to allow Kai to make a clear shot.

Just from watching that battle, Shinn had to admit that while the pilots of the Gaia, the Chaos, and the Abyss were skilled, the Specter's pilot was on a whole other level. He had never fought someone, either in a simulator or training matches, with his level of skill. Kai was a…_respectably_ good pilot, even if he was wild and undisciplined. But it was clear that he couldn't stand against the Specter's pilot for too long. Shinn hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure if he could beat him one on one. Much less take him when it was two against four.

Instantly returning his attention to the battlefield, Shinn once again rushed the Gaia with his Excalibur swords raised high. The two Gundams clashed together, saber and shield against beam sword and beam sword, in a clash of brute strength.

As that battle was taking place, things were taking a turn for the worst for the Mirage. The Specter had knocked its pistol from its hand and cleanly hacked off the entire left arm at the shoulder. Kai had immediately pulled the Mirage away, flying up into the air to better maneuver as he began blasting at the rogue Gundam with his Deluge rail cannons. But the Specter was a machine designed and built for high speed maneuvers; it easily dodged all of Kai's best shots and returned fire with its revolvers mercilessly.

Taking fire from the Specter was chore enough, but when the Chaos joined in, it took on a whole new level of difficulty. If not for his beam shield, several of those attacks would've killed Kai when he was unable to properly dodge. Then, as his attention shifted to the Chaos, the Specter raced forward and kicked the injured Gundam mightily to the ground below, causing the asphalt to crack and shatter beneath the heavy machine.

And Kai was loudly laughing throughout the entire ordeal.

While the Gaia and Impulse continued to clash and the Specter was descending upon the Mirage, a CGUE and a quartet DINNs appeared, firing on the stolen machines. The Chaos and the Abyss turned and engaged the mobile suits, quickly wiping them out while the Specter stood over the Mirage, its foot pinning the brown Gundam to the ground. Its Tempest sword was raised above the Mirage's chest, causing Kai's eyes to widen in anticipation while Treize smirked.

Suddenly, the one armed ZAKU Warrior lunged at the Specter with its tomahawk, allowing Kai to get back up. As Treize was forced to hurriedly deal with the unexpected threat, Kai moved his Gundam into an attack stance with its remaining Divum sword swinging forward in preparation.

Athrun swung his axe down. But Treize blocked it with his shield and before Athrun could react, thrust his sword into the side of the arm holding the axe, severing it. Treize then grabbed the ZAKU, turning it around and using it as a shield. Athrun swore as he tried to get them out of the Specter's grip, but there was little he could do. Cagalli, Flay, and himself were now little more than a human shield for the Specter.

"_Are you really that desperate?_" Kai asked in his usual unconcerned voice.

"Only cowards and weaklings don't use all resources on the battlefield," Treize said with a sneer. "What will it be? Gonna attack me at the cost of his life?"

"_Hmmm_," Kai answered, humming loudly over the radio in an exaggerated show of thinking it over. "…_Maybe_."

Despite himself, Treize found himself sneering at the unknown Gundam's pilot. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost call that guy an Extended if that was his normal attitude and response.

_"Hey, I just got an idea!_" the pilot exclaimed suddenly in an eager voice. "_Let me show you why my machine is called the **Mirage**!_"

A split second later, small vents that covered most of the armor and the winged backpack suddenly slid open. A high-pressured spray of dust-like particles that sparkled in the light spewed forth and filled the air around the Gundam. As he watched, the newly-named Mirage Gundam's outline on his monitor suddenly grew fuzzy as it ignited its engines and shot up into the air, a faint trail of the sparkling particles following it, filling the air like a dust. As the Mirage flew off in a large circle around the Specter, Treize immediately noticed something wrong.

The dust had quickly created a faint sparkling fog that filled the immediate area around the battling Gundams. The strange dust fogged up his machine's cameras and sensors, making it very difficult to see what was happening around him. In fact it was like trying to see through a pair of goggles that had been fogged up by humidity. The danger of this was made especially clear when his awareness roared to life, causing him to drop the captured ZAKU and jump backwards as a pair of railgun shots tore through the airspace that the Specter had formerly occupied.

Unprepared for the release, the ZAKU crashed to the ground. Athrun was fine in the pilot's chair and Flay managed to brace herself against the side of the cockpit, reducing the impact on her. But Cagalli wasn't so lucky. Her head slammed against the side of the cockpit and she fell onto Athrun.

"Cagalli!!" a worried Athrun shouted.

She was unconscious and bleeding from a head injury. He had to get her out of here now. He got the ZAKU back onto its feet and took off.

The ZAKU's departure didn't even register on the minds of Kai or the Extended. Growling angrily, Treize boosted his machine's powerful vernier thrusters to send him rocketing skywards out of the accursed particle dust.

As he exited the cloud, the Specter's cameras and sensors finally cleared themselves and he was able to see properly. Below him, he watched as the dust quickly began to settle and disappear, but nothing within the cloud had a clear image. He watched as the fuzzy white and brown silhouette below him suddenly charged out of the cloud, railguns flaring as it cocked its remaining arm back. It was child's play for Treize to dodge the railguns. But when he dodged the charging Mirage's slash, his Specter's cameras were once again fogged up by the particles. He watched as the blurry image of the Mirage swooped around and came back towards him, its pilot letting out an obnoxious cheer as it did so.

Their swords clashed once again as Treize was forced to reevaluate his opinion of that unknown machine. The pilot had called it the Mirage. An aptly named mobile suit if this strange particle effect was its purpose and special weapon system. This Gundam would most definitely be worth the effort of capturing, once he and the Second Generation Extended had fulfilled their current mission of course.

Meanwhile, Shinn drew his rifle and fired at the Chaos. Sting fired up his engines and launched himself higher into the air. Most of Shinn's shots missed, while the few that did find their mark hit his shield. As Shinn flew up to engage the Chaos at close range, the Abyss fired its Callidus beam cannon again from the side. Shinn jumped back, narrowly missing the beam. As the Impulse landed, the Gaia appeared with its beam rifle firing at the Impulse. Shinn struggled to dodge his shots.

Auel fired his shoulder fin cannons at the white machine, causing Shinn to dive to the right to avoid the strafing beams. But as he did, Sting fired in his path. The beam hit the ground in front of Shinn. The explosion knocked the Impulse back and knocked away its rifle. This caused Sting and Auel to snicker.

"You're not too smart, are you? You stupid rookie," Sting barked arrogantly. "I knew that if I fired at you, you would most likely move to your right to dodge it. Quite predictable. Your machine might be an excellent mobile suit. But it's clearly wasted on an inferior pilot like yourself."

"_Shut up!_" Shinn shouted as he stood back up, grabbing the beam boomerangs from his Silhouette and hurled them towards the green Gundam.

As Treize was rushing forward to cleave the Mirage in half with his Tempest sword, he suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of pulses and a trio of beams shot pass him. Had he been moving forward, the beams would have hit him. Both pilots, as well the other Extended, turned towards the source of the beams.

"_Hey, thief! You have something that belongs to me!_" Suiren shouted, firing at the Specter as Luna and Rey fired on other stolen mobile suits. "_And I want it back!_"

"Patience, girl. I will get to you in good time." Treize said, dodging her shots and drawing one of his beam revolvers.

Sting and Stella quickly joined him up in the air, firing back at their new opponents with their beam rifles. Auel was busy keeping the white Gundam pinned down by firing the beam guns mounted on the Abyss' shoulder fins. Suiren, Luna and Rey evaded the shots as they returned fire with their beam assault rifles at the four.

As this was going on, Shinn rushed towards where he had accidentally dropped one of the Impulse's swords earlier as he dodged the Abyss' attacks. Treize glanced at the Impulse.

"Sorry. I can't allow you to do that, inferior one." he said, rushing after Shinn and raising his sword.

But just as he reached the Impulse, Shinn grabbed his swords and spun around. Two blades met one. Shinn and Treize battled to overpower the other. As they clashed, Suiren drew her tomahawk and rushed towards the Specter. Just as she reached him, Treize hit the Specter's verniers and shot up into the air. Suiren swore as she stopped her charge. Treize kicked Suiren's ZAKU from behind, slamming it into the Impulse.

Auel fired his beam guns at Rey's ZAKU, forcing Rey to duck under his shots, drawing his tomahawk as he did. Rey lunged forward, swinging his axe. Auel blocked Rey's attack with his spear, and then followed up with a knee into the ZAKU's chest. Elsewhere, Sting and Stella traded shots with Luna. The beams from the Extended forced Luna to take cover behind the wreckage of a hangar. Luna reached for one of her ZAKU's grenades.

"Let's see how you like this!" Luna said, tossing the grenade at the pair.

The grenade landed between the Chaos and the Gaia. The two pilots dove away just as it went off, allowing Luna to fire back at them.

"_Luna!_" Kai cried out happily, the Mirage (no longer emitting the disruptive particles) dropped down next to the red ZAKU. "_How are you doing on this __**beautiful**__ day?_"

"Shut up, Kai, and keep your mind on the mission!" Luna yelled angrily as she ducked behind another building when the Chaos and Gaia opened fire again.

"_**Aw**, don't be like that, sweetie_," Kai pouted, as he absentmindedly activated his beam shield to catch the barrage. "_It's not good to stress over such **minor** things as this, you know?_"

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Outside Armory One**

Unbeknownst to the ZAFT forces at Armory One, the _Girty Lue_, cloaked under its Mirage Colloid, closed in on the ZAFT spaceport and nearby vessels. Its hangars open. A Blu Duel, a Fantôme Blitz, a Rosso Aegis, a Strike Noir, and a Verde Buster were launched. The Strike, the Buster, and the Blitz slowly headed for the spaceport while the Duel and the Aegis were headed towards one of the patrol ships.

The trio of mobile suits slowly headed for the dock, undetected by any of the ZAFT ship or those in the spaceport command center. Mariemaia Zabiarov grinned as she piloted her Strike Noir towards the unsuspecting Coordinators. She glanced over the Fantôme Blitz that was at her side, and then back at the lagging Verde Buster. She stopped and grabbed the Buster's arm, opening a private contact channel. "_Come on, Rezin! Hurry up! I wanna hear the beautiful music...of dying Coordinators!_"

"_Don't worry Maia. We'll make it in time to start the attack. And we'll make a lot of music_." Rezin replied, glancing out at the PLANTs. "_Shame we can't stay to crush the Patchworkers' feeble hourglasses as well._"

Inside the Blitz, Aleron grinned with dark anticipation. "There's going to be a war soon," he muttered to himself. "A war on a _gigantic_ scale, I can't _wait!_"

The three Extended reached the dock, keeping out of sight. Three _Laurasia_-class warships were inside. All unaware of what was about to happen.

Elsewhere, the Blu Duel and Rosso Aegis silently approached the underside of a patrolling _Nazca_-class.

"_How typical of the Coordinators to rely upon their technology and distance from Earth to protect them_," Reccoa commented. "_How fitting that we should kill them where they feel safest._"

Aboard the hidden _Girty Lue_, Captain Neo Roanoke glanced at his watch. By now, the Lieutenant and the others should have stolen the machines and would soon be making their escape. "Sir, the mobile suit team is in position." one of the _Girty Lue_'s officers said.

Neo nodded. "Activate Gottfrieds. Load missile tubes with Sledgehammers. Target the port _Nazca_-classes. Fire!"

The _Girty Lue_'s Gottfrieds fired. The beams tore the first Nazca-class. The _Girty Lue_'s Mirage Colloid deactivated as it let loose a barrage of missiles at the second ZAFT warship, destroying it too.

Gyunei grinned, igniting his arm mounted beam sabers. "_Time to cast you out into the void, Space Aliens!_" he yelled, moving in front of the warship.

He roared, charging at the ship's hangar. He drove the blades into the hangar, cutting a strip out of it. Gyunei pushed the Rosso Aegis's chest up against the hole. He fired several beams from his Scylla II cannon into the hangar. Explosions blossomed across the ship's hull. A moment later, the ship exploded.

Alarms went off in the spaceport control room. The _Laurasia_-class ships started to leave the dock, heading to attack the intruder. "_Let's get it started!_" Rezin shouted. "_For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World!!_"

"_Yeah!!_" Maia shouted, hitting a button on her console. Rock music blared into her cockpit and every channel. "_For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World!!_"

"_Let the war begin!_" Aleron roared as his machine dropped its own Mirage Colloid and he opened fire on the _Laurasia_'s bridge.

Confusion reigned across the ZAFT forces in the dock and nearby it. An unknown ship had just appeared and destroyed two ZAFT vessels while a third had been taken down by a mobile suit. And now the comm channels were all filled with music preventing them from effectively communicating with the nearby ZAFT vessels and even those within Armory One.

Before those inside the warships and the dock itself could react, beams and missiles tore through the hangar. A beam tore through the bridge of the first _Laurasia_-class, sending it crashing into the dock floor. Several of the Verde Buster's beams and missiles tore through the thrusters of the second _Laurasia_-class, causing it to crash into the spaceport control room. Beams from the Fantôme Blitz reduced the last _Laurasia_'s engines and hull to Swish cheese, moments before it was engulfed in a large explosion.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Armory One**

Everyone stopped as they felt the vibrations from the battle outside the colony. "Damn." Treize said, glancing up. "Sting, Stella, Auel. We're leaving."

"_Aw... Already?_" Auel whined. "_What about those two?_"

"Leave them. Our orders are to take these machines back to the ship. We can deal with that one at a later date." Trezie replied. "It's time to leave."

The Specter, the Gaia, the Abyss and the Chaos took off, heading towards a distant section of the colony wall. "Come on. We're not going to let these guys escape." Suiren said, taking off after them.

Shinn, Rey, and Luna followed her, firing at the fleeing Extended. But a few moments after they took to the air, one of the thrusters on her ZAKU, exploded.

"_Lunamaria! Are you alright?_" Rey called out as Luna's ZAKU started falling back.

"_I'm fine. But I can't sustain my altitude._"

"_There's nothing you can do. Fallback to the __**Minerva**_." Rey said.

"_Right,_" Luna said as her red ZAKU pulled away from the group.

"_I'll go with you_," Kai suggested, sounding a little _too_ eager as the Mirage flew up to the ZAKU, carrying its bisected arm as if to prove the blatantly obvious statement. "_I'm low on power and my Gundam's rather banged up._"

"Hurry up, you two," Suiren barked, cutting off any type of reply that Lunamaria might've had in response, her eyes never leaving her target.

A warning light went off in Shinn's cockpit. The Impulse was running low on power. Fortunately, running low on power wasn't a serious problem for the Impulse. So long as it wasn't cut off from the _Minerva_ anyway. "Meyrin. Launch the Force Silhouette." Shinn said, calling the warship.

"_Roger. Launching Force Silhouette now_."

A moment later, a flyer was launched from _Minerva_. Shinn detached the Sword Silhouette and deactivated Impulse's phase shift. The Force Silhouette then attached itself to the Impulse back, boosting the Impulse's battery. Its gray armor turned white and blue.

'_Interesting. So that machine is indeed heavily modeled after the GAT-X105 Strike_.' Treize thought as he watched the Impulse. _'Figures. One of the best weapons the Coordinators have is ripped off from one of our original machines_.'

The Impulse and the ZAKUs started firing at them. The four Extended evaded the shots as they continued towards the colony wall. A beam from the Impulse narrowly missed the Gaia's side. Stella let out a frustrated growl as she turned around and fired on the Impulse. Shinn sidestepped her shots and continued to fire on her.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Outside Armory One**

"_C'mon Coordinators! Dance to my music!_" Maia said as she fired on a pair of GuAIZ Rs, destroying them. "_No, no, no. That was terrible._"

Another GuAIZ appeared, firing on her. Maia sidestepped the beams. "_Okay. Once more. With feeling this time_." she said, firing back on the mobile suit.

A beam tore through the GuAIZ's right knee. Another beam severed its left shoulder. The damaged GuAIZ staggered back. But Maia didn't let up. She continued to fire on the ZAFT machine. Blowing off its head and remaining limbs. "That's better. Still not good, but better." the Extended said, aiming at the GuAIZ's torso. A shot rang out and a GuAIZ exploded.

The Verde Buster fired its beam cannon and gun launcher at a _Nazca_-class, hitting the warship's hangar as a GuAIZ R was about to launch. Rezin laughed as a fireball consumed the entire hangar and its mobile suits. The Rosso Aegis, in its mobile armor mode, grabbed a CGUE in its limbs. Gyunei smirked as he squeezed the mobile suit, crushing its body.

"_Oops... I broke this one_." he said, laughing. "_Someone bring me another one!_"

A pair of GuAIZs fired at him. "_You'll do!_"

He fired his Scylla II cannon. The beam pierced one GuAIZ as the other tried to dodge it. But he was unprepared for the curving nature of the beam and was hit too.

More ZAFT mobile suits approached the five Extended pilots. Reccoa fired her beam guns, taking down a trio of GuAIZs and a CGUE. "_Pathetic_." she said. "_These Coordinators are utterly hopeless._"

"_Heheheheh! War has never been __**this**__ fun before!_" Aleron roared gleefully. He launched his Hakenfaust into the cockpit of a GuAIZ R, gutting it as he yanked on the cable and retrieved the weapon. At the same time, he aimed his Schildgewehr's beam rifle to the other side and blew apart a Blaze ZAKU as it tried to launch its missiles at him. Spinning around, he charged a pair of Gunner ZAKUs as he drew his Fantôme Blitz's Himmel sword.

"_What's taking them so long?_" Gyunei impatiently asked, slicing a pair of GuAIZs in two. "_I thought this was supposed to be a quick grab and run. Don't tell that Big Bad Treize is losing his touch._"

"_Hey! You better watch your mouth_." Maia shot back, firing her rifles' grenades at _Laurasia_-class. "_Big brother won't like hearing that. He'll kill you for saying that._"

Elsewhere, aboard the _Girty Lue_, Neo was growing impatient as well. He had expected better of Treize. Out of all of the Extended, Treize was the best and normally the most reliable of all three generations that had come out of the labs. Even an unexpected problem shouldn't have kept him busy for long.

While the combat abilities of the Extended were incredibly high, even they would eventually be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the ZAFT forces undoubtedly heading to aid the surviving forces of Armory One.

"Have my Exus prepped for launch." he said, rising from his seat.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The Extended were finally nearing the colony wall. Unfortunately, Stella had become obsessed with destroying the Impulse. As a result, she was dangerously lagging behind. "_Come on, Stella!_" Sting called out as he fired at Rey's ZAKU. "_We need to get out of here!_"

"_No! I can beat him! I **will** beat him!!_" Stella yelled back as she swung a beam saber at the Impulse.

Shinn blocked the saber with one of his own and then slammed his shield into the Gaia's chest. Knocking the black machine back. "_Fine then_." Auel said with a smirk. "_I'll guess you'll just stay here and **die!**_"

Stella froze. Her eyes widened as her body trembled. "_Die... Am I going to die? NO!!! I don't want to die!!_" she screamed, rushing towards the colony wall.

"Idiot!!!" Treize shouted as he fired his beam revolvers at Suiren. "Why the hell did you use her block word?!"

"_Hey. It got her moving, didn't it?_" Auel replied in his defense.

As the ZAFT pilots and the three remaining Extended pilots battled, Stella reached the colony, firing at it. Desperate to get back to the _Girty Lue_. Back to Neo. Back to where she'd be safe. Her beams slammed into the wall, damaging it. She continued to fire.

"_Dammit_." Shinn swore as he watched the Gaia fire upon the colony wall. He had to stop them from damaging the colony any further. He raced toward the Gaia, when the Specter shot out in front of him.

Treize fired at him, forcing Shinn back. "_Not so fast, inferior one. You have to get through me first_."

Suddenly, a beam tomahawk flew towards the Specter, forcing to dive out of the way. "_I don't think so_." Suiren said, bringing her ZAKU Phantom towards the pair. "_Shinn, stop the Gaia. I'll deal with--_"

She was cut off as the Chaos's mobile weapon pods fired on her. But Suiren managed to evade Sting's shots. "_You seem to have forgotten that there's three of us here_." Sting said, firing his rifle and pods on her.

Suiren swore as she dodged his beams. She wasn't a big fan of DRAGOONs and similar weapons. They were a pain in the ass to fight against. Even for one with her level of awareness. Though luckily for her, she could tell that this pilot lacked the level of awareness that would enable him to use it to the maximum potential. If the pilot had been like her or Rey or the white haired pilot, she would have been in serious trouble. She could handle this guy one on one.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**ZAFT Aid Station**

"Who's in charge here?!" Durandal asked as he and his bodyguards approached. "I need a status report now!"

Ian Kessel and a ZAFT officer approached the group. "Chairman, it's not safe here." Ian said. "Please sir, get to a shelter."

"How can I head for shelter when I don't even know what's going on?!" Durandal argued.

Ian sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, when a ZAFT officer approached the group. "Sirs. We still can't reach Dock Control or the outside."

Ian shook his head. "You want to know what's happening, everything's gone south. Our GuAIZs and older mobile suits are torn apart by the stolen prototypes while most of our ZAKUs were either destroyed or badly damaged in the first minutes of the attack. And we have no idea what's happening outside the colony." he explained. "Now please sir, at least get to the _Minerva_. There's not much you can do here and if worse comes to worse, the _Minerva_ will be able to get you to safety."

Durandal scowled as he glanced at the docked warship. "Fine."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Outside Armory One**

A trio of GuAIZs headed for the five Extended pilots, only to be suddenly cut down by three barrages of shots from three different directions, destroying all of them. Neo recalled his Exus's gun pods as he glanced at Armory One, looking for some sign of the other team.

It didn't take him long. He spotted a portion of the colony wall glowing red from weapons fire. They were blasting through the colony. "Rezin." Neo called out. "Have you ever blown a hole in a colony?"

"_No, sir, not yet_," came her reply.

"Well, now's your chance. Treize's team is trying to punch out a hole for their escape. These are their coordinates. Use your remaining missiles and help them out." he ordered. "Everyone else head back to the ship."

"_With pleasure, sir_." Rezin said, heading for the site as the Strike Noir, Blu Duel, Fantôme Blitz, and Rosso Aegis returned to the _Girty Lue_.

When Rezin reached the site, she unloaded her missiles. They hit the already weakened wall as Stella fired another barrage. It was too much for much for the wall. It exploded.

The ZAFT pilots all gasped as an explosion tore through the colony wall. An instant later, air started being sucked into space. Pulling the Gaia outside the colony. Treize smirked as he pulled away from the Impulse. "_Sting, Auel, the door's been opened. Let's go._"

The Chaos's pods reattached themselves. "_Roger. Withdrawing_."

Rey and Auel clashed. Tomahawk met spear. But Auel won. Cutting through the handle of the tomahawk, just above the ZAKU's hand. Auel grinned, spinning his spear. The butt of the weapon hit the white mobile suit, knocking it aside and allowing Auel to regroup with his teammates. "_I'm coming_."

The trio fled into the gaping hole, escaping into space.

"Shinn, Rey, come on. We're not gonna let these bastards go home after all they've done." Suiren said, racing after them.

"_But we're running low on power. We may not be able to chase after them for much longer_." Rey argued. "_Plus we don't know what's happening outside. We could be walking into a trap._"

Shinn shook his head and followed Suiren. "_We can't just let them escape. Not after what's happened._"

"One thing you need to learn about being a combat pilot Rey, taking risks is part of our job. There's a time for playing it safe and there's time for taking risks." Suiren said. "And this is a time to take a risk. If we let them get away here, we may not ever catch them again."

Rey sighed. But ultimately, he followed after his comrades.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Minerva**_**'s Bridge**

Talia Gladys, Captain of the _Minerva_, scowled as they watched the Impulse and the ZAKUs fly through the hole in the colony.

"Captain!" Meyrin Hawke, the _Minerva_'s Combat Information Control Officer, called out. "The Impulse is running low on power! Only three hundred seconds at most!"

Talia stood up from her chair. "We cannot afford to lose the Impulse as well. Prepare the _Minerva_ for launch." She turned to the ship's guest. "I trust you don't have a problem with that, Chairman."

"No." Durandal quietly replied. "We really have no other choice at this point."

"Commence _Minerva_ launch sequence." the _Minerva_'s XO, Arthur Trine said over the intercom. "The ship is now switching to combat status."

"Gunnery crews, FCS contact. All personnel set all projectile weapons to Grade One."

Talia turned to Durandal again. "Mr. Chairman, please disembark now."

"No, Talia. This is not a situation where I can just stay behind and wait for reports." he replied. "I have duties along with my authority. I will accompany this vessel. Please allow it."

Talia just shook her head. There was little she could. If he wished to stay on board, she didn't have the authority to stop him.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Athrun landed the damaged ZAKU onto the open catapult of the new ZAFT warship. Cagalli had regained consciousness, but was still in a daze and possibly had a concussion. Athrun parked the ZAKU in the _Minerva_'s hangar and opened its cockpit hatch. He and Cagalli left first, riding the cable down to the ground.

"You there! Don't move." a violet haired girl in a Red Coat uniform ordered, a gun trained on them. "Who are you? And how did you get aboard that ZAKU?"

More ZAFT soldiers, as well as members of the hangar crew and five regular ZAFT pilots gathered around her, unsure of what was going on.

"Hey, calm down, Luna," a navy-haired Green Coat said in a nonchalant voice. "No need to go—"

"Shut up, Kai!" the Red Coat barked, her gaze not leaving the intruding trio.

"Lower your weapon," Athrun replied, bringing the slight spectacle that the Green Coat was causing to a premature end and stepping forward slightly. "This is the Chief Representative of Orb. Cagalli Yula Athha. I am one of her attendants, Alex Dino." He then gestured at Flay, who had reached the ground. "And this is her assistant, Flay Allster. We were caught up in the commotion during our meeting with Chairman Durandal. And since we were unable to find shelter, we were forced to borrow this machine to protect ourselves."

Luna and the soldiers lowered their weapons. "Orb's Chief Representative?" a very confused Luna asked. "But why would she be here?"

"The Representative has been injured!" Athrun said. "She needs medical attention. And is the Chairman aboard this ship? If so, we need to see him immediately."

Luna nodded. She wasn't really sure what to do. So she figured that she would have to take them to the Captain to get this all sorted out.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Outside Armory One**

As the three ZAFT pilots entered space through the hole, both Rey and Suiren felt a presence. Suiren's eyes widened. "Look out!" she shouted.

Beams rained down on them from a number of different angles. A beam blasted the Impluse's shield from its hand. Another grazed the left side of Rey's Phantom, carving a gash on its head. A third beam severed the right shield of Suiren's ZAKU But thanks to her warning, those were the only beams that hit them.

"So this is what was keeping Treize and the others busy." Neo said as he continued his attack. "It's my fault. I should have expected there to be more prototypes we weren't aware of."

Shinn, Suiren and Rey struggled to evade the beams from the Exus' gunbarrels. They had all seen the intruders' ship. But there was little they could do while they fought just to evade the beams. "_Dammit! Where the hell are all these beams coming from?_" exclaimed Shinn.

"Gunbarrels," Suiren replied. "Just like our DRAGOON system. Only wire-guided. One guy can attack from multiple directions at once. Making it difficult to fight such machines. Especially against someone that can use them to their maximum potential. Just focus on staying alive."

Suiren took aim as she continued to dodge Neo's shots. This was the tricky part: trying to track something that was almost always moving while having to dodge the shots of the gunbarrels. It required a great deal of skill and luck. She fired. A beam pierced a gunbarrel. But just after she fired, another gunbarrel fired at her, hitting her rifle. Suiren swore as Rey and Shinn fired their own rifles at the mobile weapons. Shinn's shots were too slow. Utterly missing his targets. Rey did a bit better. Able to better predict where the weapons were going, but he still missed his targets.

Neo smirked. "Not bad, but not good enough. Now I'll take that fifth one if you don't mind."

But at that moment, a massive set of doors on Armory One started to open. Everyone stopped and turned to the doors. The doors finished opening, revealing the _Minerva_. The dock clamps detached themselves from the ship. The _Minerva_ took off, its wings unfolding.

* * *

(**Author's Note**) Well, here it is. The grand unveiling of the two new Gundams in my version of this story.

Although I understand **Maileesaeya **and **Akatsuki Leader13**'s likely reasons for not using it, it has always annoyed me that they didn't include a Blitz-type mobile suit with the rest of the G-Weapon successor units. So here's the one I decided to use, I hope I can use it and its pilot appropriately in the coming chapters. And I wonder what your all opinions are of my beloved Mirage Gundam?

"_I wanna hear the beautiful music...of dying Coordinators!_" Mariemaia 'Maia' Zabiarov

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S 'Strike Noir'  
**Unit Type**: prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor  
Enhanced power unit  
Hard points, for mounting Striker packs  
**Armaments**:  
2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
4 x EQS1358 rocket anchor, mounted in hands and feet  
2 x M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle, stored on hips  
2 x MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade, mounted on Noir  
1 x EQS1358T rocket anchor, mounted on Noir Striker  
2 x MAU-M3E42 linked linear gun, mounted on Noir Striker  
2 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle, with 175mm grenade launcher  
**Pilot**: EX-C1004 Mariemaia Zabiarov  
**Color**: Default colors  
**Info**: The successor of the famed X105 Strike of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C1004 Mariemaia Zabiarov. The youngest of the surviving Third Generation Extended and little 'sister' of Treize Zabiarov.

* * *

"_Shame we can't stay to crush the Patchworkers' feeble hourglasses as well_." Rezin Bidan

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-X103AP 'Verde Buster'  
**Unit Type**: Prototype artillery mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Armaments**:  
1 x 94mm high-energy beam cannon, mounted on backpack over left shoulder  
1 x 350mm gun launcher, mounted on backpack over right shoulder  
2 x 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher, mounted on shoulders  
2 x M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifle, can be combined into one rifle  
**Pilot**: EX-C0607 Rezin Bidan  
**Color**: Default colors  
**Info**: The successor of the X103 Buster of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0607 Rezin Bidan.

* * *

"_How typical of the Coordinators to rely upon their technology and distance from Earth to protect them. How fitting that we should kill them where they feel safest_." Reccoa Schnyder

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-X1022 'Blu Duel'  
**Unit Type**: Prototype close combat mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Armaments**:  
2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
3 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored in shoulders  
2 x M7G2 retractable beam gun, mounted on forearms  
2 x ES05A beam saber, mounted on legs  
1 x shield, mounts M443 "Scorpion" mobile railgun, mounted on right arm  
**Pilot**: EX-C0801 Reccoa Schnyder  
**Color**: Default colors  
**Info**: The successor of the X102 Duel of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0801 Reccoa Schnyder.

* * *

"_Oops. I broke this one. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Someone bring me another one!_" Gyunei Ridden

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: GAT-X303AA 'Rosso Aegis'  
**Unit Type**: Prototype transformable mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**:  
Transformable Structure  
Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor  
**Armaments**:  
2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
4 x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm and leg  
1 x shield  
1 x 60mm beam rifle  
1 x 'Scylla II' 580mm energy cannon  
**Pilot**: EX-C0311 Gyunei Ridden  
**Color**: Default colors  
**Info**: The successor of the X303 Aegis of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0311 Gyunei Ridden. On a side note, a particular improvement from its predecessor, the Rosso Aegis is capable of firing it's Scylla II cannon in both modes and the beam possess the same beam bending technology as the GAT-X252 Forbidden.


	3. Warning Shots

**Gundam SEED Destiny  
**The Mirage  
by: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Phase 3—Warning Shots_

**The **_**Minerva**_**'s Bridge**

"Pressurization normal. FCS, contact. All stations normal Madam." Arthur said.

"Scan for the enemy and our machines." Talia ordered.

"Single unidentified ship at Indigo 53, Mark 22, Bravo. Distance: 150." the radar operator reported.

"That must be their mothership." Durandal commented.

"Input its data into the database. From now on, we'll refer to it as _Bogey-1_." Talia said.

"Madam! I've found the Impulse and the ZAKUs." Meyrin called out. "Sector 157, Mark 80, Alpha. They appear to be in a battle."

Talia turned to the girl. "Can you contact them?"

"Negative. Radio interference is too severe."

"How many opponents?"

"Just one. But it's a mobile armor."

"Deploy the GuAIZs." Talia ordered. "Tell them to move to support the Impulse and the ZAKUs. And, if need be, cover their withdraw to the _Minerva_."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"_Captain Gladys has ordered you to launch and support the Impulse and the ZAKUs_." Meyrin said over the comm.

"It's about damn time." Gekido growled as his GuAIZ mounted the catapult. "And of course we're bailing out Asuka. You'd think that since they decided to give him the Impulse, he wouldn't need grunts like us to bail him out."

"_Yeah. The Reds always get the glory while we Greens end up spilling our blood so they get their glory_." Shawn added as his mobile suit was loaded on to the second catapult.

"_Knock it off, you two_." Tristan said with a sigh. "_And don't forget who pilots the Mirage_." That statement drew a trio of proud, if slightly yearning, smirks among them. Kai's appointment to the Mirage had been a shining day in Green Coat history, as Shawn had once put it. "_Besides, if we do end up saving Asuka's butt, he'll have to live with the fact that he owes us one_."

The four Green Coats laughed amongst themselves as the catapult doors opened.

"Gekido Jaeger. GuAIZ R, taking off."

"_Shawn Anderson. GuAIZ R, launching_."

The first two GuAIZs took off, heading for their comrades, quickly followed the remaining two. "Alright guys, let's go kick some ass," Gekido said.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"The GuAIZs have been launched Madam." Meyrin said.

Talia nodded. "We will engage _Bogey-1_. Lower the bridge."

The bridge started to drop down, where it would shielded behind the armor of the ship's hull. "Maintain course Indigo Delta. Accelerate twenty percent." she ordered. "Prepare to fire signal flares and anti-beam depth-charges." Talia turned to her XO. "Arthur, what are you waiting for?!"

Her voice knocked Arthur out of his daze. "Ah... yes Madam." he said, heading for his console. He quickly sat down, his fingers dancing across the console. "Launcher Eight. Load missile tubes 1 through 4 with Neidhart missiles. Activate Tristans 1 and 2. Activate Isolde. Target: _Bogey-1_."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Neo pressed his attack, his gunbarrels firing on the Impulse and the two ZAKUs. The ZAFT pilots struggled to evade the beams coming from seemingly everywhere. Shinn twisted, narrowly avoiding a barrage of beams. But a single beam gazed the Impulse's ankle. Shinn cursed as he continued to struggle against the beams. "_This guy's hitting us from everywhere_."

"_Calm down, Shinn_." Rey said as he fired his rifle at a pod, but missed. "_If you lose your focus, he'll shoot you down_."

"_Yeah. But this guy's different from most of those other pilots_." Suiren added. "_Losing your focus right now is a death sentence_."

Suddenly, Neo found himself under fire. Four GuAIZ Rs appeared, firing their beam rifles on the Exus. Neo expertly piloted his mobile armor through the beams. He glanced at the newcomers. Not only that, he saw the new ZAFT warship heading for the _Girty Lue_.

"We don't want to lose what we already have by being too greedy," Neo commented as he recalled his gunbarrels.

Once his weapons had docked back onto the Exus, Neo took off, heading back to his ship. As he fled, the _Minerva_ fired off its signal flares, ordering the mobile suits to return.

"_Come on. Let's head back_." Suiren said.

Gekido grunted. "_Figures. The second we get here and save our asses, we get recalled._"

"_Hey. We didn't __**need**__ your help,_" Shinn shot back.

Shinn and Gekido were on the best of terms. The two had frequently butted heads at the Academy. And in one case, literally. Their graduation and assignment to the _Minerva_ hadn't changed things at all.

"_Knock it off, both of you!_" Suiren yelled, stopping any possible fight in its tracks. "_This isn't the time or the place to pick a fight, Gekido Jaeger. And we needed their help, so show a little gratitude Shinn. Unless of course, both of you would like to sit out the next couple of sorties_."

Both pilots grumbled.

"_Excuse me. What was that? I didn't hear you._"

"_Thank you for your help_." Shinn said with forced politeness.

"_Sorry for trying to pick a fight with you_." Gekido grunted.

"_There. Now let's head back before the three of us start running out power,_" she said, taking off for the _Minerva_.

As they traveled back to the _Minerva_, Shawn made a whip cracking sound over the comm. He, Dale, Tristan, and Suiren all started to fight back laughter. Even Rey struggled to fight back a chuckle.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

The _Minerva_ fired its missiles at the _Girty Lue_. The Earth ship countered by taking an evasive maneuver and firing it's CIWS guns, taking out the missiles that the _Girty Lue_ couldn't evade. "Target its engines. Fire!" Talia ordered.

The _Minerva_'s Isolde triple cannon fired, narrowly missing the _Girty Lue_. A moment later, the Exus landed in the _Girty Lue_'s hangar. "Withdraw now, Lee!" Neo shouted.

The _Girty Lue_ took off, heading away from the PLANTs. "_Bogey-1_ retreating, Madam." the _Minerva_'s radar operator said. "Yellow 71, Alpha."

"What's the status of our machines?" Talia asked.

"They're returning now, Madam." Meyrin answered.

"Tell them to hurry. We need to continue pursing _Bogey-1_." the Captain said. "Set course heading: Yellow Alpha."

Aboard the _Girty Lue_, Neo entered the ship's bridge as the _Minerva_ fired its cannons at them. The ship shock from the force of the near impacts. "Captain! Enemy ship still approaching. Blue 0. Distance: 110." an officer reported.

"That ship is quite fast." Lee commented. "It could give us a lot of trouble."

The _Minerva_ fired another spread of missile at them. "Incoming missiles!"

"Hard to port! Dodge it!" Lee ordered.

The ship turned to port, firing its CIWS. Shooting down the missiles dangerously close to the ship. "Detach side propellant tanks! Prepare to detonate them!" Neo ordered. "Detach the whole arm assembly! Let them get a taste of that! Meanwhile, rise bow 35 degrees, port 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

The _Girty Lue_ rose to port, evading another barrage from the _Minerva_'s guns. As it moved, it detached its propellant tanks. The tanks floated back, towards the _Minerva_, surprising its crew. Save for Talia. She had an idea on what those were and wasn't going to take a chance.

"Cease fire!" Talia shouted. "Starboard 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

The tanks neared the _Minerva_ when they exploded. Fortunately, they were far enough away and the _Minerva_'s hull was strong to safely weather the two explosions. Though the ship shook violently from the force of the two explosions. "Burt! What's the position of the enemy ship?"

"Just a moment, Madam."

"Activate CIWS. Fire anti-beam depth charges." Talia ordered.

"Found them! Red 88, Mark 6, Charlie! Distance: 500." the radar officer reported.

Arthur glanced back. "They got away?"

Talia scowled. "The nerve of them. Escaping like that."

"We seem to be facing a first-class unit." Durandal commented.

Talia turned her chair to face the Chairman. "All the more reason we cannot allow them to escape." she said. "We've passed the point where you can disembark, but I believe that we should continue our pursuit of that ship. What are your thoughts, Chairman?"

"Please. Do not concern yourself with me, Captain." he answered. "If we where to neglect these embers, imagine the inferno they could become. Frankly, the thought frightens me. It's our duty to recapture those machines, or failing that, destroy them."

Talia nodded her head. "Thank you." She turned to the radar operator. "Do we still have a trace on them?"

"Yes, Madam."

"In that case, this ship will now continue its pursuit of _Bogey-1_. Course Yellow Alpha. Engines at maximum."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

Elsewhere, two men watched the distant flashes of the space battle from aboard the bridge of a ship. "Captain. Detecting two unidentified warships leaving ZAFT territory. One appears to be pursuing the other." an officer of the ship reported.

"It's seems that ZAFT has been attacked. Send word of this to Terminal." the first man said. "Undoubtedly, the unidentified ship in pursuit of the other is a ZAFT ship."

"What of Lady Cagalli? Do think she has gotten involved in this?" the second man asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Knowing her, yes. We better set course for that ZAFT ship. And have the mobile suits prepped, just in case."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Girty Lue  
**_**A Short While Later**

"You idiot!" Treize shouted, slamming Auel against a wall. "You used Stella's block word without authorization."

"If I didn't, she wouldn't have stopped fighting that white one!" Auel yelled back.

Treize threw him to the ground and put his foot to Auel's throat. "Do something like that again and I'll be sending your head back home to your _mother_."

Auel started screaming and thrashing the instant he said the block word. Treize stepped off him as several of the doctors rushed to pick up Auel and take him to their lab. They carried him to their lab as he entered the lab for his generation of Extended. Aleron, Mariemaia, Rezin, Reccoa and Gyunei were already there, replacing the drug cartridges of their implants. Mariemaia instantly rushed to him and hugged him. "Hey, big brother!"

Treize barely tolerated her affection. They weren't blood related, despite her claims. Though they had been in the same test group as they went through the Extended process. Most of his memories of that time were foggy, disjointed and unclear. But he knew that her young mind had been fractured in process. To survive, she had clung to him, declaring him her older brother.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet." Gyunei mocked.

"Shut up Gyunei. Before I shall remove your tongue." Treize threatened.

"Like you could defeat me."

He despised Gyunei. He was an arrogant little punk. Gyunei believed that he was superior and should have been in command. Not him. Maia broke her hug, allowing him to approach Gyunei. He walked towards Gyunei, looming over the younger teen. In one shift motion, he grabbed Gyunei by the throat and slammed him on the ground. "How many times have we done this? Every time you've lost Gyunei."

Gyunei grunted.

"Still you persist with this constant, pointless struggle to see who is superior. When the answer is and always has been the same." Treize said. "You will always be inferior to me. Like an animal grasping at the full moon, you will never reach me. No matter how desperately you grasp, I am beyond you."

Gyunei let out a snarl. "No! I am strongest Extended ever created! You are inferior to me!"

"03 Omega Red."

Just as with Auel, Gyunei started screaming and flailing around in agony. Treize turned to one of the doctors. "My drugs."

"Here you are." the man replied, handing him a cartridge.

Treize pulled off his shirt and replaced the near empty cartridge from his injector and replaced it with a fresh one. Without even glancing, he left the room, heading for his quarters to change into his uniform.

"So," a deep voice drawled from behind him as he walked down the hallway. It was Aleron, walking leisurely behind him with his hands stuffed into his uniform's pockets. "Care to explain why it took you so long to get out of there, brother?"

For just a moment, Treize paused and seriously considered his response. Of all the other Extended, only Aleron had ever come close to rivaling his skills and abilities. Normally, Treize would've had a strong dislike for having a person that could semi-regularly almost beat him in a fight being so close for such an extended time period. But Aleron was surprisingly laid back when not in combat. He wasn't _unduly_ arrogant and spiteful like Gyunei was, and seemed quite content with remaining in the undeclared 'second best' position.

It was for these reasons that Treize often found himself _almost_ respecting the older man.

"I filed my report to Captain Roanoke," Treize finally said after a moment's hesitation. "Check it later if you're so curious… And _don't_ call me 'brother' again, old man."

Aleron merely chuckled good naturedly before turning and leaving. Without another word, Treize continued with his previous task.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Minerva  
**_**Captain's Quarters  
****An Hour and a Half Later**

"Words cannot express my regret that you were caught up in these events. However, I would like you to please understand our situation." Chairman Durandal said.

Sitting across from him, Cagalli nodded. Her two attendants standing at her side. "Have you been able to find anything about that enemy unit?" she asked.

"Actually we haven't." Gilbert admitted. "Nor do we have any leads on the carrier ship as well. This is why we must take control of the situation as soon as possible. Before it become irreversible."

"Yes, I understand. That goes without saying, Chairman Durandal. Right now we can't do anything that would disrupt our fragile world." Cagalli said, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Princess. I had believed that you would feel the same way." Durandal said before he stood up. "If you would like, please allow me to give you a tour of the ship."

"Chairman-"

Durandal waved Captain Gladys off. "It may be temporary, but they are putting their lives in our hands. I'm merely offering a gesture of good faith from our country to a sworn friend."

Suddenly, the room's intercom panel started to beep. Gladys pushed a button and Arthur's face voice came through. "Captain! An _Izumo_-class battleship is approaching."

"What? What is an Orb warship doing out here?" she asked.

"Unknown, Madam. They're hailing us."

"Patch it through to this room."

The bridge of the _Izumo_-class battleship appeared on the screen. "Greetings. I am Captain Vincent Toth of the Orb _Izumo_-class ship, the _Susanoo_. We were pursuing a band of pirates that had been harassing Orb interests when we detected your battle. We are aware that Chief Representative Athha was visiting the PLANTs. We wish to know if you have any information on the whereabouts and wellbeing of our Chief Representative."

"She and her attendants are—"

"Captain Toth!" Cagalli yelled, moving in front of the screen. "Why are you here?! I told the rest of the government that I would visit the PLANTs without any military escort."

"With respect Madam, Commander Alaric felt that there should be someone around just in case something happened."

Cagalli let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course. Where is he?"

"Currently, he's in the cockpit of his mobile suit."

"Let me talk to him."

"Yes, Madam."

The screen changed. Now it displayed John Alaric, in his old black ZAFT flight suit and his helmet on his lap, sitting in the cockpit of the Farsight II. "Madam," he said with a nod.

"I told that I didn't want any additional protection."

"I know Madam. But I felt that it was better to be safe than sorry." John said. "And it looks like I was right. Now we can take you back-"

"No. I'm staying."

"Very well then. At the moment, it would be better if the _Susanoo_ did not accompany this vessel. As the Alliance would very displeased if they learned that Orb was lending military power to ZAFT." John said. "However, I request that my team as well as Miss Alster's mobile suit, be transferred over to the ZAFT vessel as your bodyguards, Lady Cagalli. There will be little reason to complain about a small team being sent to protect the leader of our nation. Of course, I guarantee that my small team is a match for anyone on board that ship."

"Wait. You're not talking about _them_?"

"Of course."

She sighed. "Fine. So long as they accept your assistance." Cagalli said, turning to the Chairman.

"I have no objections." Durandal said. "Any assistance that you prove would be greatly appreciated. Do you have any, Captain?"

"No. But allow my hangar crew some time to clear up some space for your mobile suits."

"Alright then, prepare your hangar to receive five mobile suits." John said, closing the channel.

"Arthur." Talia said, switching the channel. "Inform the hangar that we're receiving five mobile suits from the Orb warship."

"Yes Madam."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Susanoo**_**'s Mobile Suit Hangar**

"Alright. I'll launch first. Afterwards, launch the Strike Raven. I'll carry it to the ship. Then you guys launch." John said, putting his helmet on and powering up the Farsight.

The Farsight II stepped onto the catapult. "John Alaric, Farsight taking off."

The catapult launched the mobile suit into space. A few minutes later, the Strike Raven was loaded onto the catapult. "Launching the Strike Raven."

The mobile suit was launched and John caught it with ease. Then one by one, the three members of his team launched. Then the mobile suits took off for the _Minerva_.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Minerva**_**'s Hangar**

"Athha from Orb?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too. What are the odds of meeting a big hero from the last war out here?"

Shinn didn't say anything. "What's wrong Shinn? Is it that ZAKU?" Luna asked, gesturing to the green ZAKU behind her.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Shinn replied. "I was just wondering who's ZAKU that is, since it's not one of the _Minerva_'s."

"It was her bodyguard. He said his name was Alex." Luna said before she leaned in close to him. "But, he might be Athrun. Athrun Zala. I heard her call him that in the heat of the moment." She glanced back at the ZAKU. "It would make sense. I heard he moved to Orb after the war."

"Who cares if it's Zala or not?" Kai called over, quickly earning Luna and Shinn's attentions. He was, of course, floating in front of his Gundam, supervising the repair and reattachment of its left arm. "He's not part of ZAFT anymore and he's obviously not looking for any publicity, so what does it matter to us if that guy is Athrun Zala? Heh, for all we know, he could be that Kira Yamato guy."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Luna demanded as she faced her hated admirer. "If he's Athrun Zala, then that makes him the greatest hero of the Great War! He did stop GENESIS after all. There's a lot we could learn from him. Besides, he's a _hellva_ lot _better_ looking than _someone_ I know."

"'Better looking'?" Kai repeated, glancing over at his beloved red-haired teammate with an arched eyebrow. "You mean when compared to Shinn, right? ...No? hm…Rey? _N__ah…_ Maybe Tristan, then? ...Probably not. Oh, I know! It's Gekido, right?"

Seeing Shinn and Luna's matching and intensifying glares with each name he listed, his confused expression deepened as he absentmindedly scratched the hideous burn scar on the right side of his jaw and face. "Are you gonna throw me a line here? I'm drowning."

Just as Luna was about to respond, a voice over the hangar intercom interrupted her. "The first two mobile suits are in Catapult 2. Pressurizing airlock now."

Moments later, the doors to the catapult opened and the Farsight, carrying the Strike Raven in front of it, entered the hangar.

"That's...That's the Farsight! John Alaric's mobile suit!" Lunamaria exclaimed as she instantly recognized the machine with her eyes filled with shock and excitement. "The legendary Black Hawk! I never thought I'd actually get to meet him!"

"A third mobile suit has entered Catapult 3. Pressurizing airlock now."

"I wonder if the next mobile suit belongs to the Desert Tiger." Lunamaria said. "Wouldn't that be amazing, Shinn? Fighting alongside such legendary aces as the Black Hawk and the Desert Tiger."

"I don't know." Shinn said. "Does it really matter?"

The airlock door opened, revealing...

...the GAT-X252 Forbidden.

Shinn's face immediately changed from indifference to shock. Kai had stiffened slightly, his own eyes widening when he spotted the familiar Gundam before his expression quickly shifted to calm indifference.

"Whoa..." Lunamaria said. "I've never seen a mobile suit like that before. It must be a new model."

Lunamaria pushed off her ZAKU, heading for the Farsight.

Unlike Lunamaria, Shinn had that mobile suit before. It was one of the mobile suits that had ravaged Orb when the Earth Forces invaded. To his horror, the Forbidden was soon joined by two of its cohorts, the GAT-X131 Calamity and GAT-X370 Raider. Only the GAT-X151 Massacre was missing. To Shinn, those mobile suits were the embodiments of death. The Forbidden that sliced through waves of people with its monstrous scythe. The Raider who stuck from the air like a wicked predator upon the defenseless. And the Calamity that spewed fiery death from its many cannons upon the innocent.

By the time the three mobile suits had been secured and their pilots exited the cockpits, the shock had worn off and Shinn was angry...no, _furious_. What the hell was Orb doing with those monstrous machines?!

Shinn pushed off Lunamaria's ZAKU and headed towards the pilots of those three machines. Glimpsing an all-too-familiar gleam in Shinn's narrowed eyes, Kai launched himself towards the Red Coat with a strange sense of anticipation. This was gonna be…_interesting_.

Elsewhere, John climbed out of his mobile suit and reached the hangar floor. Suiren and Luna were there to greet him. Both girls saluted him and John returned the salute. "Commander John Alaric of Orb."

"Suiren Kyusai."

"Lunamaria Hawke. Commander Alaric, it's an honor to meet a living legend like yourself. I hope you don't mind if I ask you for your autograph."

John chuckled. "A living legend? I don't know about that. But I will give you an autograph later." he replied. "Now, who is the commander of this ship's mobile suit complement?"

"That would be me." Suiren answered.

"Then we have much to discuss before the next sortie."

"I imagine we do."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"What the hell is Orb doing with those machines?!" Shinn shouted as he reached the trio. "And what the hell are Orb pilots doing in these machines?! Don't you know what these things have done?!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?" the first pilot said, taking off his helmet, revealing his olive green hair and blue eyes. "We've had these machines since they were built."

Shinn froze for a moment, realizing what he just said. "YOU BASTARDS!!!" Shinn screamed as he grabbed the pilot's black and light blue flight suit. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THEY'RE DEAD!!!"

"What the hell?!! Let go of me!" Orga shouted just before Shinn punched his face.

"Hey buddy, if you wanna fight, then you got it!" Clotho said, grabbing Shinn in a headlock.

"It's party time, boys!" Kai shouted playfully as he jumped forward and kneed Clotho in the side of his face, causing him to reflexively release Shinn.

As Clotho was sent sailing away, Shani launched himself towards Kai and planted a strong punch into his gut. Despite being bent over the young man's arm and reeling in pain, Kai managed to grab hold of his extended arm. With a yank, he brought Shani forward and butted heads with him, loudly laughing between his wheezing breaths.

Meanwhile Orga had quickly reoriented himself after Shinn's initial attack and took the advantage presented when the Red Coat had been distracted by Clotho to rush forward and bury his elbow into Shinn's gut. Since Shinn had been distracted not only by Clotho's attack, but by Kai's sudden arrival, he didn't notice Orga until it was much too late and was knocked back. Then Clotho returned after Kai's attack, tackling Shinn from the side and punching him in the face.

But at that moment, a couple members of the hangar crews rushed to help Shinn and Kai, who had somehow gotten into a headlock by Shani. One grabbed Shani from behind, pinning his arms. Shani head-butted the man, breaking his nose and his grip. Another crew member lunged at Clotho with a metal hand tool. The red haired pilot caught the man's arm and in one quick motion, knocked the makeshift weapon from his hand.

"Shani! Clotho! Orga! That's enough!" John Alaric shouted, momentarily freezing all the combatants by his sharp voice.

"All of you stand down!" Suiren yelled out as well.

"Hey! Don't yell at us! These kids started it!" Clotho said, gesturing at Shinn.

John turned to Shinn and the still-heaving Kai. "Well?"

"How can Orb just let these bastards live after all they did?!" Shinn demanded. "After all the people they killed?!"

"Jeez, kid, do you only come in 'loud' and 'louder'?" John said, rubbing an ear.

Shinn scowled at him. "Alright, alright. Stop with the death glare. It's a rather long story. The short version is they have no other purpose but to pilot these machines. So when we captured them, we rehabilitated them and put them to use for Orb. To redeem themselves of at least some of the pain and destruction they brought to Orb. As well as the pain and suffering they endured." John said. "They're harmless unless provoked. Most of the time."

"There is no way they can pay what they've done." Shinn shot back.

John stared at him for a moment. "You're from Orb, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Nothing." John answered before turning to the scar-faced young man next to Shinn. "What about you, kid?"

Having finally regained proper breathing control, the navy-haired Green Coat just grinned cheekily as he nervously scratched his scar. "Well…It looked like _fun_…Commander."

"Like fun, eh?" John repeated, staring at the young man's face with a hard gaze. If he hadn't known any better, that kid would've reminded him of someone…somehow. Sighing slightly, he turned away as he said, "If you'll excuse us, I need some coffee. Shani, Clotho, Orga, come on, we're leaving. Miss Suiren, if you'd be so kind as to find me once you are done with your duties, we have a lot to discuss."

The four took off, leaving the hangar. Shinn stood there, squeezing his fists to the point that his fingers cut into his palms, drawing blood. He viciously shrugged off the now solemn Kai's hand of comfort when he rested it upon the younger teenager's shoulder.

"Shinn, I don't know what your problem is with those guys," Suiren said. "But if you wish to keep on piloting, I suggest you stow it."

Shinn glared at her. "Is that an order, Madam?"

"Yes," Turning to Kai, she continued, "And if I hear that you've gotten into anymore fights while aboard this ship just because '_it looked like __**fun**_**'**, I'll have you reassigned from the Mirage to fly the ZAKU while _I_ pilot the Gundam. Is that clear, Uchida? As a _Green_ Coat, that is what you _should_ be piloting anyway."

Kai's face went from slightly solemn to very serious within an instant. "Yes, Madam," he said, saluting.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Elsewhere**

The elevator doors, Chairman Durandal, Cagalli, Rey and Athrun exited while Flay stayed behind. Durandal turned around. "Are you not coming, Miss Allster?"

"No. I just want to check over my machine." Flay answered.

"Very well then. If you need a hand, don't be afraid to ask someone for help."

Flay bowed. "Thank you." she said before hitting the down button on the panel.

Durandal cleared his throat as he moved towards the edge of the catwalk overlooking the hangar. "The ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. As you are already aware, it's currently the backbone of ZAFT's mobile suit forces." he explained. "And then we have the _Minerva_'s most distinguishing feature, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and its launching system. According to our engineers, this is the newest, most efficient mobile suit system. Although personally, I don't quite understand such technical matters."

Turning slightly, he gestured towards the Mirage and the pilot who was entering the cockpit. It appeared that the Gundam had just finished receiving its repairs. "And over there we have the ZGMF-X72S Mirage, a very unique machine whose mission profile is a bit…_different_ than most others." This earned a questioning glance from Athrun, who had been looking curiously over at the Gundam that had saved their lives earlier. "You see, it was essentially designed for…well, for lack of a better term, suicide missions."

"Chairman," Athrun asked quietly as he noticed something peculiar about the pilot. "Why isn't the pilot a Red Coat? I was under the assumption that only ZAFT aces and Red Coats were permitted to pilot machines such as a Gundam."

Durandal nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yes, that is our policy towards such high-tech mobile suits. However, the situation with Mr. Uchida is a bit unique. He scored among the top five highest ever recorded performance tests in the academy's history. However he seems to have certain…unfortunate _habit_ of disobeying orders and protocol whenever he's sent into battle. Normally, he _would've_ been designated as a pilot of a ZAKU, but I felt that his talents would've been wasted in anything less than a Gundam. And he's certainly not disappointed my faith in that belief just yet either."

He paused, taking note of Cagalli's expression. "I take it that you don't much care for them, Princess."

"Well, you certainly seem happy about it, Chairman," she replied in a strictly neutral voice.

"Happy isn't the word I would use. My feelings stem from the thought of how hard everyone has worked, to come so far from such chaos and to gain such strength."

"Such strength," Cagalli repeated, more than a little disturbed by the Chairman's attitude. "You said strength was necessary because there would always be conflict."

"Yes."

"Then how do you rationalize what's happen?" Cagalli demanded, perhaps a bit more loudly than she anticipated. "The damage your country and its people have suffered is due to the presence of those new mobile suits."

"So then you are saying that we should not seek to acquire power?"

"Why is it necessary in the first place? Especially now!" Cagalli continued, her voice slowly but steadily increasing in volume. "We swore not to repeat the tragedies of the past. We were committed to a path that we could all walk together!"

"True Princess. But-"

"Making excuses has been a specialty of the Athhas!" a voice called out, interrupting the Chairman.

Everyone turned to source of the voice. "Shinn." Rey said, jumping down to hangar.

Shinn glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Cagalli. But before anyone could say anything, alarms went off.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**Crew Lounge**

Shani, Clotho and Orga were off in their own little worlds, relaxing. Orga was laid out on a couch, reading his latest paperback novel. Clotho was sitting on chair, playing his latest video game for his handheld system. And Shani was also sitting, listening to his music, his head bobbing up and down with the music. John was leaning on a wall as he attempted to drink the crap in a can they called coffee.

John took a sip and winced. _'You'd think that with all they've put into this new warship, they'd be able to stock it with some decent coffee.'_

Meyrin entered the lounge. "Oh. You must be the pilots from the Orb that transferred over." she said. "I'm Meyrin Hawke."

Only John acknowledged her. Shani, Clotho and Orga remained obvious to the girl. "Hawke?" John said with a chuckle. "Well, Miss Hawke, I'm the Black Hawk. John Alaric. You'll have to forgive Shani, Clotho and Orga. They're not exactly the most sociable of people."

Meyrin took note of their clothes. John wore an Orb uniform with a black, leather trench coat over top. The others however, where a bit different. The one reading the book wore an Orb uniform without any sleeves and dark shirt underneath the uniform. The red head's uniform was open and its sleeves had been trimmed. Making it look like a short sleeved vest over a red t-shirt. The last one had ripped knees on his pants and his coat was open, revealing an orange t-shirt underneath. It was odd seeing soldiers wearing uniforms that clearly violated military regulations.

"Hello, John...Wait! ...The Black Hawk?! You're the Black Hawk?!"

"Yes. Do you want my autograph as well?"

"No. My sister's a big fan though." she said.

"Lunamaria? I know. The second I set foot on the ship, she asked for my autograph."

"Sorry about that."

John waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Though it's not-"

"Enemy ship sighted. Distance: 8000." a voice over the intercom interrupted.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

"_Enemy ship sighted. Distance: 8000. Condition Red. All hands to your stations. All pilots are to stand by in their units._"

Gekido cursed as he threw his cards on the table. "Is this going to happen every time I'm winning?"

"Looks like," Dale said, standing up. "Guess you're just unlucky that way."

"Come on. We got to get to our machines," Shawn said. "Can't let the Reds and those pilots from Orb get all the action."

"Knowing our luck, we'll be the last to deploy and stuck supporting the _Minerva_." Tristan added as they headed to the hangar.

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Minerva**_**'s Hangar  
****A Short While Later**

All of the mobile suit pilots had quickly suited up and boarded their machines. Suiren looked around at their force of mobile suits. Hopefully, it'd be enough to deal with the stolen prototypes and whatever else _Bogey-1_ had.

"_Commander Alaric_." Suiren said, powering up her ZAKU. "_I'm going to temporarily relinquish command of the mobile suit team to you. If you're okay with it._"

"_Hey! He's not a ZAFT Commander anymore. Why should he be in command?_" Shinn argued.

"_Stop your grumbling already, Shinn_," Kai said, his voice surprisingly calm for being inside of his Gundam. "_The reasons should be blatantly obvious, even for you_."

"Indeed," John agreed quietly, cutting off Shinn's retort. "I would believe it's because I have the most experience here. I have fought more battles than anyone else here. In fact, I believe that the Academy still teaches some of my tactics. So, why wouldn't I be in command? Are you really that uncomfortable with me in command? Or is that you're uncomfortable with the fact that you'll be fighting alongside those three?"

Shinn didn't reply.

"Now, Suiren, you and the other ZAKUs will remain behind with the _Minerva_ and protect it should they try to ambush it as we engage the enemy ship."

Suiren nodded. "_Roger_."

"Shani, Clotho, Orga, Flay, the GuAIZ team, and you two Gundam pilots will come with me. We'll head out and hunt down the warship. Shani, Clotho, and Orga will take point and I'll take the rear."

"_I thought Commanders were supposed to __**lead**__ their forces into battle, not bring up the rear_," Shinn grumbled irritably.

"True. But let me point this out. The Raider, the Calamity, and the Forbidden all have Trans-Phase Armor. This means they can take more of a pounding than any of the other machines here. So, why not have them in front? Don't you want them to die anyway? As to why I'm in the rear, it's because it would be better that I function as a sniper in this battle. As there's a lot of debris out there that they can hide behind and ambush us with. So I'm going to try to spot them before they can ambush us. So shut up and get ready. They're waiting for us. They'll likely doing to try to cut us off from the _Minerva_."

"_How can you be so sure?_"

"Because if I was their Commander, I would draw the bulk of the mobile suits away from the_ Minerva_ and then attack. The question is: who will they target, us or the _Minerva?_"

The Strike Raven and the Farsight were loaded on to the catapults. "John Alaric. Farsight launching."

"_Flay Allster, Strike Raven, taking off._"

The two mobile suits were launched into space as the Calamity and the Raider were loaded into position. John opened a private channel to the Calamity, the Forbidden and the Raider. "Hey, you guys ready for this? It's been quite some time since you've fought in combat."

"_Yeah yeah. We're ready_." Orga said.

Clotho nodded. "_Yeah. Let's kick some ass!_"

Shani just grunted.

"_Kai Uchida, Mirage, __**LAUNCHING!!**_" a loud voice cheered as the brown Gundam rocketed out of the _Minerva_. Kai's cry caused all the Orb pilots to wince at the volume of his voice.

'_Maybe I was wrong about **who **was came in 'loud' and 'louder'_,' John mumbled to himself.

"_Sorry, Commander_," Suiren said a moment later. "_I forgot to mention that Ensign Uchida has a tendency of doing things like that._"

John just grunted noncommittally as he returned to his earlier conversation. "What about you, Flay? This is your first time in combat."

"_No it's not_." Flay replied as the next two mobile suits launched.

"Right. First time in combat, in a mobile suit."

"_I'll be fine. You taught me well._"

John chuckled as the GuAIZs launched. "If only he could see you now. You've come a long way from that little girl."

At that moment, the Impulse's Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Blast Silhouette, the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer. The four components assembled, creating the Blast Impulse.

"Alright everyone, listen up." John said to the assembled pilots. "_Bogey-1_ has entered the Debris Field. There are places to hide in there. Also, they know we are after them and they will set a trap for us. So keep your guard up and your fingers on the trigger. Good luck out there."

THE MIRAGE – **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny** – THE MIRAGE

**The **_**Minerva**_**'s Bridge**

Durandal, Cagalli and Athrun stepped onto the bridge. Talia glanced over her shoulder at the group. "Chairman?"

"Ah Captain. Can I ask a favor of you? I would like to have our guests from Orb on bridge as well. Will you allow it?"

"Ah... But that's-"

"As you know, the Representative commanded a ship in the last war and has fought in many battles." Durandal explained. "I would like to have her perspective of our combat methods."

"I understand. If that's how you feel Chairman." Talia said.

"Thank you, Talia."

The three took their seats. "Distance to target: 6000." an officer reported.

"Lower the bridge." Talia ordered. "Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat."

The bridge dropped down into combat position. "Madam. The Impulse, the Mirage, the GuAIZs, and Orb mobile suits have launched and moving to intercept _Bogey-1_. Suiren, Rey and Luna are remaining on board for defense," Meyrin reported dutifully.

"_Bogey-1_. I wonder what the real name of that ship is." Durandal mused. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is fake? False by nature? It that what it would mean?" He turned to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"

* * *

(**Author's Note**) Nothing much to say this time, other than the fact that I hope you all enjoyed learning a touch more about Kai. I wonder how many of you will be able to pick up the subtle hints I'll be dropping throughout the storyline and guess what's going to happen?

"_I won't let you bring down Junius Seven! Such a tragedy must never be unleashed on the world again!_" Flay Alster

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: MBF-X135  
**Unit Type**: general purpose mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment**:  
Trans Phase (TP) Armor  
Raven Striker Mk II backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and used as a subflight system.  
**Armament**:  
2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted in head  
1x 57 mm high-energy beam rifle  
2x beam sabers, stored in hips  
1x shield, mounted on left arm  
**Raven Striker Armaments**:  
2 x 52mm hyper velocity cannon  
2 x M2M3 76mm machinegun, mounted on the underside of the wings  
**Pilot**: Flay Allster  
**Appearance**: It's body resembles the Strike with a backpack similar to the Raven's flightpack, save larger. And the railguns, when the pack is raised, sit next to the head like the beam guns on the Fatum-00. Its headpiece is the original scarred head of the Raven.  
**Color**: Identical color scheme to the Raven: primarily midnight blue with red trim; white thighs, biceps, and face.  
**Info**: The Strike Raven was designed by Johanna Dante, at the request of Flay Alster, in tribute to Chris Dante, who died when the Raven was destroyed during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. The largest piece of the Raven recovered by the Clyne Faction was its head, which was restored and mounted on the Strike Raven. Again, at Flay's personal request. While its body is designed after the Strike, it lacks the hard points for Striker packs, instead it's equipped with the Raven Striker Mk II backpack. A subflight unit based off the Raven's wings and the Justice's Fatum-00. When not activated, the wings are folded and the pack rests against its back. When in use, the wings extend and the pack rises up like the Fatum.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: ZGMF-X1000HMX ZAKU Warrior High Maneuver Type/ZGMF-X1001HMX ZAKU Phantom High Maneuver Type  
**Unit Type**: Customized general purpose/commander type mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Ultracompact energy battery  
**Special Equipment**:  
High Maneuver Flightpack  
**Armaments**:  
Varies between pilot  
**Pilot**: The pilots of ZAFT's 11th Fleet  
**Color**: Varies between pilot  
**Info**: Unlike previous mobile suits of the 11th Fleet, this limited production ZAKU variant was created specifically for the 11th Fleet and a handful of veteran aces from the Bloody Valentine. Though, as is their custom, the 11th Fleet has extensively modified and customized their ZAKUs, raising their performance level above the norm. The main feature that sets the HM Type apart from the normal ZAKU is its inability to mount Wizard Packs and its flightpack, granting the HM Type a greater acceleration rate, top speed, and atmospheric flight.


	4. Stardust Battlefield

**Gundam SEED Destiny  
**The Mirage  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Phase 4—Stardust Battlefield_

**Debris Field**

The Specter, the Abyss, the Gaia, the Chaos, the Fantôme Blitz, and the Strike Noir, took up positions amongst the debris. The Blu Duel, Verde Buster and Rosso Aegis were staying behind with the _Girty Lue_ to ambush the ZAFT ship. The _Girty Lue_ had also deployed a decoy that would lure them to their position and leave them unaware of the trap they were walking into.

Treize, in an ideal sniper spot, took aim at the advancing ZAFT mobile suits. He had the hangar crew of the _Girty Lue_ temporarily replace the Specter's cannon with a beam sniper rifle. A weapon better suited to picking off mobile suits from a distance than the cannon. In addition to the rifle, he had changed the colors of the Specter's phase shift to something…_much_ more suitable.

When he spotted the group, he was surprised by what he saw.

"The Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Raider are amongst the ZAFT forces." Treize said.

"What?! Is it them?!" Sting asked.

"Unlikely. They would have died long ago when their drugs expired. Either way, watch out." Treize ordered, taking aim at the group. "Don't attack until I fire."

* * *

**Bridge of the **_**Minerva**_

"_Bogey-1_, I wonder what the real name of that ship is," Durandal mused. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is a fake? False by nature? Is that what it would mean?" He turned to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"

Everyone else on the bridge gasped. Athrun Zala? The son of deceased former Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala. A hero of the Bloody Valentine War. Cagalli scowled at the Chairman as orders were being given on the bridge. "Chairman Durandal, that's-"

"There's no need to worry, Representative Athha." Durandal assured. "I did not mean to accuse him of anything. I'm already fully aware of the actions taken by my predecessor, Eileen Canaver, against you and the others. However, if we are to talk, I'd like to talk with the real you, Athrun Zala."

"Mobile suits 1400 to _Bogey-1_." Burt reported.

"Has _Bogey-1_ made any sudden movements? Any changes in their bearings?" Talia asked.

The operator shook her head. "No ma'am. They're still traveling on the same course."

"What's going on here? Do they have something planned?" the Captain said aloud.

An instant later, both she and Athrun realized it. "It's a decoy!" the two shouted together.

* * *

John scanned the debris in front of them. He couldn't see anything yet. But he didn't doubt that they were out there. He glanced at his radar. They were nearing the unidentified battleship. They'd probably be able to see it soon.

"_This is __**boring**_," Kai commented irritably over the radio. "_Hey, Commander, I just got an idea! Can I move ahead to play as bait? Or maybe—_"

"_**Shut up, Kai!**_" the other five _Minerva_ pilots snapped simultaneously, their nerves already very high-strung.

After a moment of silence, a couple soft chuckles escaped from several of them as their tension was slightly alleviated while the former Extended just rolled their eyes and John shook his head slightly in annoyance. How did a kid like him ever become the pilot of a Gundam?

Shaking his head, he quickly returned his attention to the situation at hand. There was nothing to indicate that they had spotted them yet, which wasn't uncommon in the Debris Field. Both pirates and his former forces had used the Field for ambushes because one could easily hide out here. They easily could be preparing an ambush for them. He kept his eyes on the area around them, searching for anything. Any sign of danger.

Treize grinned as he fired, roaring, "For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World!"

Suddenly, he saw it. A flash. "Sniper! _Scatter!!_"

The group scattered instantly, barely avoiding the first beam. The Mirage quickly raised its beam shield, easily catching the second shot. But the third one tore through Dale's GuAIZ R, destroying the machine.

"Dale! No!" Tristan shouted.

"That bastard's going down!" Kai growled as he rocketed forward towards the hiding Specter, a sparkling trail of Mirage particles following him. Before he could even come close to the Gundam sniper, he was cut off when the Gaia, Abyss, Chaos, and two new Gundam models emerged from their hiding spots, firing on his charging form.

Despite the anger he was feeling, a sneer crossed Kai's face as he danced between the five Gundams' shots.

As the Abyss was firing its Callidus cannon from one direction, a black Strike-like Gundam rushed forward with a beam saber in hand from another direction. Kai dodged the plasma beam and caught the beam saber with his other arm's Divum sword. Spinning, he kicked out and knocked the Strike Noir backwards. As he did so, the Chaos' weapon pods appeared and opened fire upon him, sending him into a chaotic dance of dodges and blocks. As the other remaining pilots were rushing forward to meet their opponents and save Kai, the sniper continued to fire.

"Damn!" John swore. "We walked right into this." One of Treize's beams narrowly missed the Farsight. "Oh? You think that you're a better shot than me?" John said, taking aim at the area were the sniper was firing at. "There's a reason why this mobile suit is armed with a sniper rifle!"

Treize noticed the black and white mobile suit taking aim at the area he was in. There was no way it could accurately hit him at this distance. The mobile suit fired and to Treize's surprise, the beam was heading straight for him. Treize dove out of the way just in time. The beam struck a piece of debris behind here his mobile suit's head had been.

"You wish to play, Coordinator? Fine, I'll play." Treize said, taking aim and firing at the enemy mobile suit.

The Chaos's pods launched and started firing on the Raider, Forbidden and Calamity as the Abyss fired on the trio while the Gaia, Fantôme Blitz, and Strike Noir descended on the Impulse, the Strike Raven, and the GuAIZ Rs. Stella fired her rifle at the Strike Raven. Flay sidestepped the beams and fired back her beam rifle and railguns. The Gaia jumped back, firing as she flew back into wreckage of a colony. Flay chased after her.

"Hold on." Tristan called out, chasing after her. "A lady shouldn't go into the unknown unescorted."

Flay nodded and the two dove into the wreckage.

The Strike Noir fired both of its beam rifles at the Impulse, Maia laughing as she fired. "Come on! Let's dance Coordinator!"

The Impulse flew up, evading the beams while firing back with his cannons. The Extended spun, allowing her machine to squeeze through in-between the beams before firing the grenade of her left rifle. Shinn fired one of his railguns, piercing the grenade and the rifle. "Yes, yes, yes! Finally, a suitable dance partner!" Maia cheered, drawing one of her beam blades. "Let's give them a real performance!"

"Gah! Tricky bastards!" Orga shouted, trying to destroy the Chaos's weapon pods.

Annoyed at his inability to hit the pods, Orga turned and fired his Schlag and Scylla cannons at the Chaos. The Chaos dove out of the path of the beams. The beams flew towards the Forbidden. But the beams bounced off of the Forbidden's shields and headed towards the Raider and the Abyss. Clotho instinctively dodged the beams while the Abyss barely managed to avoid the beams.

"Shani! You bastard! You almost hit me!!" Clotho shouted, firing his spherical breaker at the Forbidden. The Forbidden dodged the incoming hammer. But the Chaos wasn't so lucky. The hammer slammed into the Chaos, tossing it back.

"Are these guys insane?!" exclaimed Sting as he righted the Chaos. "They're attacking each other!"

Shani roared as he swung his scythe at the Chaos. Sting raised his shield just in time. The shield was shredded by the scythe. Sting dropped the wrecked shield and drew a beam saber. "Crazy bastard!" Sting shouted, swinging the saber. "You're obsolete!"

* * *

As Gekido and Shawn were rushing forward to lend Shinn a hand against the Strike Noir, a target lock screamed to life in their GuAIZs, followed quickly by a hail of beam energy. If not for the alarm, the two of them would've been killed before they knew what was happening. Dancing away from the continuing fire, Shawn was able to glimpse where it was coming from and opened fire with his beam rifle and railguns. Though the shots missed, they were close enough to the actual target to force the enemy to drop its Mirage Colloid in favor of using its VPS armor, revealing a Blitz-like Gundam.

"Mirage Colloid?!" Gekido gawked disbelievingly as he joined Shawn in attacking the Gundam. "Those no good bastards!"

Together, the two GuAIZs fired relentlessly upon the Blitz as its went into a series of dodges while rushing at them. As it drew closer, it pulled a long sword out and dodged behind a large piece of floating concrete. It reappeared an instant later, firing its shield-rifle at the two and forcing them to cease their attack so they could evade. Using the opening that was presented, the Blitz closed the distance between them, ramming its foot into the torso of Shawn's GuAIZ, and sending it flying away uncontrollably. Before the Blitz could finish off the disoriented grunt, Gekido rushed forward with his beam saber blazing in a wild swing.

Blocking the saber on it shield-rifle, the Blitz spun to face its newest opponent, swinging its sword smoothly forward as it did so. Though fast reflexes saved Gekido by having his pull back, they didn't stop the Blitz from knocking the beam saber from the GuAIZ's grasp.

Inside his Fantôme Blitz, Aleron licked his lips in anticipation for the coming kill. Drawing the Himmel back for a stab through the cockpit, he barely had the time to glance over when an alarm sounded. A moment later, that brown Gundam smashed its foot into the Blitz's side, knocking it away from the GuAIZ duo. As he was reorienting his machine, Aleron noticed two things very quickly. The GuAIZ were quickly retreating and the Mirage Gundam had already clouded up his cameras.

"So, you're the one who caused Treize so much trouble, eh?" Aleron said to himself as he moved the Schildgewehr forward. "I'm going to enjoy this battle!"

Dodging and dancing away as the Blitz machine quickly opened fire with its beam rifle, Kai moved further away from where the majority of the battle was taking place. He didn't want his Sparkling Mirage to interfere with the others too much. Moving in a random zigzagging pattern, he weaved between the debris with the Blitz faithfully following. After less than a couple of moments of this maneuver, the Blitz's shots began to grow far more accurate, some of them even leaving small burns in the Mirage's armor where the beams came close enough.

'_He's reading my moves!_' Kai realized as the Blitz suddenly came rocketing forward, shield first. Kai barely managed to raise his right Divum to take the impact with the colliding Gundam, the crash sending him flying backwards into the blasted remains of an old EF battleship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shani was laughing as he continued to swing his scythe wildly at the Chaos, preventing Sting from getting close enough to hit the Forbidden. "Dammit! Take this!" Sting shouted, launching his pods again.

The pod's beams were again deflected by the Forbidden's deflector shields. But this was what Sting wanted. He moved in close to the Forbidden, intending to stab the Forbidden as it raised its pack up. Suddenly, the Raider's spherical breaker slammed into the Chaos's back, knocking it downward. "Hmph. These punks ain't so tough." Clotho commented as he pulled back his weapon.

"Treize! Where the hell is our covering fire?!" Sting shouted as he pulled himself up.

"Didn't you just say those guys were obsolete?" Treize said as he continued his sniper duel with the Farsight. "You should be able to beat them with ease."

* * *

**Bridge of the **_**Minerva**_

"Captain! We've lost _Bogey-1_'s signal!" exclaimed Burt.

"I've also lost the signal from Dale's unit!" Meyrin added. "Also four-no fix heat signals at Yellow 60, Beta! It's the Specter, Chaos, Gaia, Abyss and two unknowns!"

"Locate the enemy! Locate _Bogey-1_ immediately!" Talia ordered.

She was no fool. The Commander of _Bogey-1_ knew that they were following them and had left a decoy for them to follow. Undoubtedly, the real _Bogey-1_ was moving to ambush them while they were struggling to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Girty Lue**_

Neo smirked. They had caught the ZAFT ship completely off guard. It was time to deliver the killing blow. He raised his hand. Captain Lee nodded. "Launch the mobile suits." the Captain ordered. "Start the engines and fire missile tubes Five through Eight. Target the enemy battleship with the Gottfrieds."

* * *

"Heat signature detected at Blue 18 Mark 9, Charlie!" Burt turned to Talia. "It's _Bogey-1_. Distance: 500."

Arthur glanced back from his station. "What? But how?"

"Three mobile suits incoming as well!

"On screen." Talia ordered.

A trio of mobile suits appeared on the screen. Athrun's and Cagalli's eyes widened. "That's the Aegis, the Duel and the Buster..." a surprised Athrun said.

"Undoubtedly, new units based off the original GAT series units." Durandal commented.

"Captain! We're being targeted by _Bogey-1_!"

"Fire anti-beam depth charges! Turn 30 degrees to port! Target with the Tristan!" Talia said as _Bogey-1_ fired a spread of missiles.

"We can't, ma'am! Mobile suits at Orange 22, Delta." the radar operator reported.

Talia grit her teeth in frustration. "Engines to maximum. Go around the asteroid. Use it as a shield."

The helmsman turned the ship as hard as he could. Practically hugging the asteroid. The missiles hit the rock. The force of the explosions shaking the _Minerva_.

Talia turned to Meyrin. "Meyrin, order Shinn and the others to return to the ship at once." she ordered. "Prepare all remaining units for launch as well." Then she turned to helmsman. "Malik, continue to use the asteroid's surface to avoid further fire." Finally, she turned to her XO. "Arthur, prepare to return fire."

"Launcher Five, Launcher Ten; Dispars, fire!" Arthur said as the ship continued to shake from the missed shots of _Bogey-1_.

* * *

John swore as he searched for the Specter. He had lost sight of his opponent among the debris. He was better than this. He should have been able to keep his opponent in sight. Clearly, his skills had dulled more than he thought.

At that moment, a text message appeared on his console. The _Minerva_ was under attack, as he thought. It was a two-pronged attack. One force to draw out and engage their forces while the other force ambushes the _Minerva_.

"Listen up everyone, the _Minerva_'s under attack." John said over the comm. "But we can't do anything to help them until we beat these guys. Stay focused on the enemy here. Not on the _Minerva_."

Elsewhere, Flay and Tristan slowly moved through a large corridor of the wrecked colony, searching for the Gaia. Directly ahead of them was a four-way intersection. The path on the right was gone, leaving an out in space. Both the left corridor and the corridor ahead of them were cast into darkness. "I'll look left. You look right." Tristan said.

Flay nodded. "Got it."

Both spun as they entered the center of the intersection, facing the side paths. Both quickly scanned the area before them, expecting an ambush. But there was nothing.

Suddenly, the glow of the Gaia's two beam blades lit up the hallway ahead of them. The Gaia, in its mobile armor mode, lunged forward. "Look out!" Flay shouted, diving out the hole.

At the same time, Tristan dove into the opposite corridor. Stella glanced at both directions for a moment before leaping out the hole after Flay. She transformed the Gaia back and fired her rifle.

Flay spun around, block her first few shots with her shield before returning fire with her rifle, railguns and machineguns. Stella dove down, evading her shots. Suddenly, Tristan appeared behind Stella with his beam saber drawn. Stella spun around, blocking the saber with her shield before she kicked the GuAIZ in the chest.

* * *

Rezin grinned as she combined her rifles. Below her, the _Minerva_ traveled through a shallow canyon in the asteroid, desperately firing its weapons at her and her teammates. It was time for her to do what she did best. "Bang."

The Verde Buster's beam cannon, gun launcher, rifles and missiles fired. A few of the missiles impacted the ship's hull, but the rest of her shots missed, hitting the asteroid instead.

"Bah. You missed them. Let me show you how it's done." Gyunei said, heading for the ship.

"Dispars, Neidharts, fire!" Talia shouted.

The _Minerva_'s missiles streaked towards the trio. Gyunei was forced to stop, so he could shoot down the missiles heading for him as his comrades did the same. "Wow! That was impressive." Rezin mocked.

"Shut up!"

Talia grimaced as the three enemy mobile suits shot down or avoided the missiles. "We can't do anything as long as they've got our backside." she said to her helmsman. "Can we pull around?"

"No ma'am." Malik replied. "Dodging their fire is all I can manage at the moment."

"What about the ZAKUs?"

"It's no good ma'am. We don't have a clear launch vector for them."

Athrun gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched on. He felt completely helpless. Everyone else was going what they could to protect the ship from their attackers while he was stuck here, unable to do anything to help. Even Flay, the mother of young child was other there, fighting against their attackers. So why was he sitting here, doing next to nothing?

* * *

"Terminate!" Clotho roared, firing his railgun at the Chaos.

Sting transformed the Chaos, diving out of the path of the shots. He raced towards the Raider, grabbing its shoulders with the Chaos's talons. Suddenly, the Calamity appeared, its bazooka aimed at the Chaos. "Eat this punk!" Orga shouted, firing his cannon.

Sting swore as he barely managed to dive out of the path of the beam, letting go of the Raider in the process. "Orga, you idiot! You could have hit me!"

"Like I'd miss." Orga shot back.

Clotho grunted before looking around for the Chaos. But it was gone. "Dammit! Where the hell did he go?" he said, transforming the Raider.

The Calamity landed on the Raider. "Doesn't matter. We'll hunt him down."

* * *

"I never thought I'd capture you without a little damage," Aleron muttered to himself as he watched the cloudy image of the Gundam coming rushing toward him. "So, I guess I'll just have to cut you into pieces!"

With a roar, Kai dashed forward with his right Divum blade. The Blitz slid to the side, lashing out with its shield-rifle. The shield caught the Divum just below the blade and dislodged the entire attachment, sending it spinning away into the debris field. A second later, the Blitz's knee snapped up and rammed itself into the Mirage's side, knocking it spinning away.

_Horrible burning pain was tearing into the right side of his bleeding face, but he paid it no mind. He didn't have the time to. He lunged towards the soldier in front of him, armed with nothing more than kitchen knife. The man easily dodged to the side, hitting his wrist and causing him to reflexively drop his weapon. Since his momentum was still carrying him forward, he was unable to stop himself from running into the soldier's upraised knee, knocking the air from his lungs._

Moving with the spin, Kai spun around and slashed his other Divum at his enemy. Yet the Blitz had clearly anticipated that move and had already ducked under it. Then it lashed out with its foot and forcefully kicked that switchblade off its mounting as well.

_Heaving for breath, he hopped to the side as the soldier drew his sidearm. The man managed to fire off a shot but it went wide as he ducked under the line of fire. With one hand grabbing hold of the man's wrist, he buried his other in his gut, pulling the pistol free as the soldier staggered back. But not before the man lashed out with a strong kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground._

However, in that moment of attack, it had left its center completely open. Kai used that split second to reach in and grab the second sword from its waist while drawing one of his beam pistols as well. The Blitz could do nothing to stop him, other than to kick out at him as they both backed away from each other, reevaluating their opponent's apparent abilities.

"That was very nicely done," Aleron commented mildly to himself, sneering. Who cared if the Mirage had stolen one of his weapons, it just made the battle that much more interesting.

'_I __**know**__ this fighting style_,' Kai realized, a sudden foreboding dread descending upon him. '_But that's impossible!_'

* * *

Shinn twisted and dove around debris, dodging Maia's shots as she chased him. He quickly spun around, firing a barrage of missiles at the Strike Noir, forcing the Extended pilot to stop and shoot the missiles down. Using the opening, Shinn switched to his cannons and fired. Maia evaded the beams and fired back with her rifle. "This is so much fun!" Mariemaia gleefully said. "But like all performances, it has to come to the end. To the grand finale!"

Maia discarded her remaining rifle and drew her other sword. She laughed as she rushed towards the Impulse. Shinn fired his cannons, but Maia sidestepped the beams and continued. The Impulse drew one of its beam javelins and thrust it forward as the black Strike reached him. Beam javelin met beam blade.

Nearby, the Abyss fired its Callidus and twin triple barrel cannons at the Forbidden. Shani used his beam deflectors, once again sending the beams off in random directions. Several beams flew at the two of the remaining GuAIZs. "Shawn! Incoming!" Gekido shouted.

Both GuAIZ barely managed to avoid the beams. The Gaia appeared, one of its beam sabers drawn. Stella roared, swinging the blade down on Gekido's GuAIZ. Gekido raised his shield in time, blocking the sword. Catching Stella off guard, he pushed the shield up, knocking her back. Gekido raised his rifle. Unbeknownst to him, the Specter was targeting him from a distance. "Now what do we have here?" Treize said, taking aim at Gekido. "Die Coordinator scum!"

Treize fired his rifle. Gekido didn't see him, but Shawn did. "Gekido! Look out!" Shawn yelled, his GuAIZ pushing Gekido's out of the way.

The beam pierced the GuAIZ and it exploded. "SHAWN!!" Gekido screamed as his friend died.

"Hmm...Missed. No matter. One less Patchworker in this world." Treize said, aiming at Gekido. "Now to remove another."

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Gekido howled at the top of his lungs. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Gekido roared as his GuAIZ charged at the Specter. Treize fired. Gekido pulled his shield out in front of him, taking the shots. Gekido fired back. Treize blocked the shot with his own shield and fired again, hitting Gekido's rifle. Gekido discarded it as it exploded. Then pulled out his beam saber from his shield. He lunged at Treize, who threw up his rifle in defense. Protecting Treize from the blade at the cost of the rifle. Treize drew his own sword. "You're gonna die, filthy Coordinator!"

The two mobile suits attacked. The GuAIZ's saber struck the Specter's shield while the Specter's sword hit the GuAIZ's shield. Both pilots fought to overpower the other. At first, it seemed like the two machines were evenly matched. But the older, mass production mobile suit was slowly being pushed back by the newer, prototype mobile suit. Treize grinned. "That little toy is no match for this machine!"

The Specter knocked the GuAIZ back and before Gekido could react, Treize thrust his sword into the GuAIZ's head. The tip of sword erupted out of the back of the machine's head. Treize swing the sword, slicing through the left side of the head. Suddenly, the GuAIZ's railguns unfolded. Their barrels pressing against the Specter's hips. Treize's eyes widened. "Eat this, you Blue Cosmos bastard!"

Treize suddenly kicked off the GuAIZ a split-second before Gekido fired. The rounds missed their target. Treize started to laugh. "And I thought that you Coordinators were all pathetic. Maybe there's some hope for you after all. Come! Show me what you have before I kill you!"

"More than happy to, you twisted monster!" Gekido shouted. "I'm gonna send you to hell!!"

* * *

**Bridge of the **_**Minerva**_

The _Minerva_ shuttered as the _Girty Lue_ and its mobile suits landed more near hits. Talia let out an annoyed, tired sigh. "In this position, we can't even use half of our weapons." she said. "The very rock that's protecting us from the bulk of their attacks is restricting our ability to fight back."

"Captain! Incoming missiles!" Burt shouted.

"Shoot them down!" Talia ordered.

"But Captain, they're not on a direct course for us."

Talia turned her head to Burt's station. "What?"

Talia may not have realized what they were trying, but Athrun did. He shot up from his seat. "Captain! Pull the ship away from the asteroid!" Athrun yelled, trying to warn them before it was too late.

Unfortunately, he was too late.

The missiles streaked past the _Minerva_, impacting the asteroid just ahead of them. Debris rained down on the _Minerva_. "Pull us out! Pitch 15 degrees!" Talia ordered.

The _Minerva_ started to pull away from the asteroid as more missiles raced towards them. "Reduce thrust by twenty percent!"

Though none of the missiles hit the ZAFT ship, chucks from the asteroid slammed into the _Minerva_, leaving large gashes and dents in its hull. A massive chuck of rock crashed into the _Minerva_'s path, blocking their escape as more debris rained down around the ship, pinning the _Minerva_.

"Thrusters Four and Six are damaged." Arthur reported.

"Captain! An additional mobile armor approaching." Meyrin added.

Talia grabbed the phone on her chair. "Abes, launch the ZAKUs."

"Yes, ma'am. But the catapult is blocked by debris." Abes replied.

"I don't care if they have to walk out. Just get them out there!"

"Yes, ma'am."

One of the _Minerva_'s catapults opened. A ZAKU Phantom HM Type, armed with a beam assault rifle, emerged from it a moment later. Followed by a white ZAKU Phantom, equipped with a Blaze Wizard Pack and a red ZAKU Warrior with a Gunner Wizard Pack. The three ZAKUs took off, heading towards their attackers.

"Alright! Real opponents!" Gyunei said, transforming his mobile suit into its mobile armor form and racing towards them.

Luna fired her cannon at the Rosso Aegis, but Gyunei effortlessly dodged her shots. Gyunei laughed. "Ah! Here, try this!"

He fired his Scylla II cannon at the trio of ZAKUs. Suiren, Rey, and Luna sidestepped his first few shots, but were caught completely off guard when the beams started to curve. "What the hell?! Curving beams?!" exclaimed Luna as they evaded the beams. "How is that even possible?!"

"Don't know." Suiren replied, firing her rifle at the Aegis. "But now isn't the time for this."

Gyunei spun his machine, avoiding her shots, before lunging her. The Aegis's limbs grabbed the ZAKU, knocking its rifle from its hands in the process. "Now I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" Gyunei yelled.

"I don't think so!" Suiren shouted as she pulled out a grenade.

Gyunei's eyes widened. "You're crazy, Space Alien! That won't do anything against my armor!"

"Maybe. But what if I put here!" Suiren replied, thrusting the grenade into the Aegis's cannon.

"Gah!" Gyunei screamed, transforming his machine back, releasing Suiren as well.

He quickly grabbed the grenade from his cannon and threw it a second before it exploded. As he did that, Suiren recovered her rifle. She fired at the Rosso Aegis, but Gyunei managed to get his shield up to block the beams before firing back.

Nearby, Luna and Reccoa squared off. Luna repeatedly fired her cannon, but she couldn't hit the nimble Blu Duel. "You've made a poor choice of weapon, Coordinator. Long-range cannon should never be used for close-combat." Reccoa said. "Smaller beam rifles should be used for this kind of combat."

The Extended pilot fired her beam guns at her. Luna ducked down, avoiding her beams. She then tried to take aim and fire on the Duel again, but Reccoa kept on firing. Preventing Luna from getting a clear shot on her.

Elsewhere, Rey and Rezin battled. Much like the duel between Luna and Reccoa, Rey stayed close to the Verde Buster, reducing the effectiveness of her weapons. Rezin fired off a barrage of missiles at the ZAKU. But Rey either dodged them or shot them down. He then threw a grenade at the Buster. The explosive impacted the mobile suit and exploded, throwing it back.

Rey aimed his assault rifle at the machine and was about to fire when Rey felt a shudder crawl up his spine. He jumped back, barely dodging the Exus' beams. "Rezin!" Neo called out. "I'll deal with him. You take care of that warship."

"Yes sir." Rezin replied, heading for the trapped _Minerva_.

"It's just you and me, Mr. White." Neo said, launching his gunbarrels. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

The _Minerva_ shuddered as the Verde Buster started to fire on the warship through a narrow space in-between the rocks. "Where're Shinn and the others?" Talia asked.

"They're still fighting the other mobile suits, ma'am." Meyrin answered quickly. "And the Mirage's power is getting critically low."

"Doesn't this ship have any more mobile suits?" Durandal asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Yes. But we don't have any more pilots." the Captain replied.

"Captain, what if we blow away the debris in front of us with the Tannhauser?" Arthur suggested.

"We'll just end up blowing up more debris around ourselves."

It was then that Athrun thought of it. "Captain, how many of the starboard thrusters are still active?"

"What?" Talia said, turning to face the young man.

Durandal nodded his head. "Six." she answered. "But even if we use them to get out of here, we'll just be a target again."

"Captain, fire up those thrusters and at the same time, fire all of your still functioning starboard weapons at the asteroid." Athrun ordered.

"But-"

"The force of the explosion should push the ship and the surrounding rocks clear of the asteroid."

"If we do that, the _Minerva_'s hull will be further damaged in the process." Arthur argued.

"Our top priority is to get out of this situation." Athrun shot back. "If we stay here, we'll be sitting ducks."

Talia sighed. "He's right. Do it."

"But Captain-"

"Do it Arthur. Prepare to fire all armaments on the starboard side. Fire them simultaneously as we initiate a maximum burn on our starboard thrusters." Talia ordered.

Arthur reluctantly nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned to his console. Preparing all starboard armaments for firing."

"When I give the signal, fire the starboard thrusters."

Meanwhile, the _Girty Lue_ advanced on the trapped _Minerva_ as Rezin continued to fire on it. The combined firepower of the ship and mobile ship would be enough to severely damage the _Minerva_ if not destroy it completely. "_Bogey-1_, distance: 150." Burt reported.

"All hands, brace for shockwave impact." Talia said. "Starboard thruster at maximum!"

The remaining starboard thrusters of the _Minerva_ activated, pushing the ship against the rocks pinning them. "All starboard weapons, fire!" Arthur ordered.

The starboard missile tubes fired off a spread of missiles as the starboard Tristan beam cannon and Isolde triple cannon fired. The explosion threw up rocks into space. Rezin cursed as she fired every weapon her machine had to protect herself from the flying rocks. The rest of the nearby mobile suits stopped fighting and turned to the asteroid. The _Minerva_, battered but still functional, emerged from the asteroid.

"30 degrees yaw!" Talia ordered. "Fire at _Bogey-1_!"

"Targeting Tannhauser at _Bogey-1_" Arthur said.

The powerful positron blaster cannon unfolded from the front of the warship as a wave of dust and rock headed for the _Girty Lue_. "Evasive maneuvers! Hard to port!" Lee ordered as the debris reached his ship.

"Fire!" Talia shouted.

The Tannhauser fired. The beam tearing through the dust cloud, grazing the starboard side of the _Girty Lue_, damaging it. The _Minerva_ flew past the _Girty Lue_ as smoke poured out of the damaged carrier.

"Damn." Neo cursed. "To think that they would actually manage turn things around like that..."

Suddenly, Rey fired on the mobile armor, but Neo dodged his shots. "We're withdrawing! Lee, fire the signal flares!"

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!!_" Kai shouted, angrily.

His earlier dread had long since changed to anger and rage. Having recovered one of his Divum blades, he was blasting away at the Blitz with his beam rifle, missing constantly due to the all of the debris that the pilot was skillfully (almost mockingly) maneuvering between.

He reached over the flicked a dial on a side panel. The monitor above the panel changed from showing 'Sparkling Mirage Activated' in green to 'Blazing Mirage' in yellow. A second later, the vents across the Gundam opened slightly wider as the particles came pouring out. The Mirage Particles were rushing out with such power and frenzy that they were creating a clearly-visible to the naked eye sparkling silhouette across the body of the mobile suit. The excessive amount of particles were quickly sent drifting through the makeshift battlefield, affecting all mobile suits within its area of effect. But Kai paid this no mind as he focused upon his goal of defeating his enemy.

"That's right," Aleron sneered as he continued playing with the clearly furious Mirage. "Use up all your power, it'll make you that much easier to haul back."

Dashing forward, Kai threw all his strength into swinging his Divum. The sword clashed alternately against the Blitz's shield-rifle and sword. As Kai was drawing his blade back for another quick swing, the Blitz reached up to grab one of the beam sabers from its shoulder. With a roar, Kai launched a pair of Firebee missiles from one of the missile launchers hidden in the Gundam's skirt. Both missiles missed, but they did cause the Blitz to forego grabbing its saber in favor of using its shield for protection again.

"It's you," Kai growled, hatefully. "I _know_ it's you!"

Treize and Gekido roared as they clashed again. This time, Treize's sword slashed through the GuAIZ's shield and cut its forearm in two. But the GuAIZ's beam saber managed to leave a large gash on the Specter's shield. Treize threw his damaged shield at the GuAIZ.

Gekido fired his railguns twice, the first pair of rounds destroying the shield while the second pair streaked towards the Specter. The stolen mobile suit shot up, dodging the shots and then kicked a piece of debris at the GuAIZ. Gekido dodged the debris, but the second he did, Treize fired his Cerebus beam guns at him. Gekido's eyes widened. He didn't have time to dodge the beams...

Suddenly, the Strike Raven appeared in front of the GuAIZ. The beams struck its shield, sparing both machines any damage. "Are you okay?" Flay asked, not taking her eyes off the Specter.

Gekido grunted. "Fine. Get out of the way. This is between me and that monster."

"Pest," Treize said, pulling out his beam guns. "I'll destroy both of you then!"

At that very moment, flares were shot from the _Girty Lue_, signaling their retreat. "Dammit!" Treize said, punching the screen. "Everyone, time to go."

"Aw... But I'm not done!" Maia complained as she and Shinn continued to trade blows with her swords and his javelin.

"Yeah!" Auel added as his spear and Shani's scythe were locked in a test of strength.

"Hey, you think we got enough time to bring back a little present with us?" Aleron called over from where he was dodging the Mirage's blazing railguns.

"I said: _it's time to go_. Am I clear?" Treize said.

"Okay, big brother." Maia said before she kicked the Impulse in the chest, knocking Shinn back, allowing her to withdraw.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Auel grunted as he pulled away from the Forbidden and headed back. Nearby, the Gaia and the Chaos left their opponents and headed for the _Girty Lue_.

"This is not over." Treize said to the ZAFT and Orb pilots before raced off, joining his teammates.

"_Come back here!_" Kai cried out, attempting to pursue the fleeing Blitz. But at that moment the armor of the Mirage faded and the Blazing Mirage silhouette died away due to the loss of power. "_**DAMMIT!!**_" he yelled, punching his forward monitor, dearly wishing it was that Blitz Gundam he was hitting instead.

* * *

**Bridge of the **_**Minerva**_

"Captain. _Bogey-1_ and its mobile suits are retreating." Burt reported.

"The Impulse, Mirage, Tristan's GuAIZ, and the Orb mobile suits are all critically low on power while Gekido's GuAIZ has been badly damaged." Maia paused for a moment. "We also lost Shawn and Dale."

Talia sighed. "Ship status?"

"Due to the explosions earlier, Engine Number Two and the port side heat sensors were critically damaged," Arthur answered.

"Captain Gladys, we've done enough," Durandal said. "We need to stop and lick our wounds before planning our next move. Plus I can't risk keeping Representative Athha around here any longer."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Minerva_****_'_****_s _Hangar**  
**A Short While Later**

"Dammit!!" Gekido roared as he threw his helmet on the hangar floor. "That bastard!!"

"Calm down," Tristan said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Gekido clenched his fists, trying to restrain his anger. Shawn and Dale were dead. Killed by that monster. The four of them had gone through the Academy together. From their first day at the Academy to their graduation and assignment to the _Minerva_.

Shawn, the joker. An orphan from the last war, he was always trying to make everyone laugh. Friendly and good-hearted. Dale, the master poker player. The oldest of three siblings. A little on the cocky side, but a good guy through and through.

Now they were gone.

Gekido scowled and headed for the lockers, passing the Orb pilots. "Hey!" someone called out.

Gekido stopped and turned around. This was the first time he had actually been face to face with the Orb pilots. The one that had called him was a pilot with slicked-back green hair and blue eyes. "I know you." he said.

"What? What are talking about? This is the first time we've met."

The pilot shook his head. "No. I know who you are. Kevin Hunter."

* * *

(**Author's Note**) Before anyone asks, yes the Kai vs Aleron fight was inspired largely Setsuna's first battle with Al-Saachez in Gundam 00 S1. And I just realized that the title of the chapter is rather ironic due to the Mirage's special ability, wouldn't you agree?

Also, here's the differences between the Sparkling Mirage and the Blazing Mirage.  
The **Sparkling Mirage** is like a more passive form, only venting a relatively small amount of the sensor jamming colloid. This particular feature helps to conserve the amount of colloid particles through an extended battle and limits the area of effect to a relatively small area, which is why Kai was able to use it in Armory One during the Thefts without hardly any problems for the other ZAFT pilots.  
The **Blazing Mirage** is a much more aggressive version of the feature. It vents much larger amounts in a much shorter time limit. However, the higher density of particle expulsion from the Mirage Gundam of course means that it'll affect a vastly wider area. If used in a major battle, it'll sow tremendous confusion among both allies and enemies. However, because of the high rate of discharge, the Gundam'll run out of its particle supply much more quickly than the previous level.

And yes, there is one final level to the Sparkling Mirage System. Let's just say this about it for now. You should feel sorry for whoever Kai activates it for, because that person will have a one-way ticket to oblivion.

One final note. For those you who are interested, follow this link for a little surprise.  
http://tellemicus(.)deviantart(.)com/art/ZGMF-X72S-Mirage-161773622


	5. Scars That Won't Heal

**Gundam SEED Destiny  
**The Mirage  
By: Tellemicus Sundance  
_Phase #05—Scars That Won't Heal_

**Junius Seven**

Unbeknownst to virtually everyone, a group of men and women in GINN High Maneuver Type IIs and worker pods were moving around the largest piece of Junius Seven. They were all fanatics on a mission. To finish what Patrick Zala started.

"_Solar wind velocity is steady. Flare level S3. Estimated time to particle arrival, 30 seconds,_" one pilot reported.

"_Hurry up_," a GINN pilot said. "_What about Unit 9?_"

"_We're just about ready, sir,_" another replied.

A worker pod entered a code on the final motor. "_Flare motor ignition countdown starting_."

All of the mobile suits and pods started to withdraw from Junius Seven as one of them started the countdown. "_Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Particles have arrived. Flare motors activating_."

Hundreds of red lights appeared across Junius Seven. The speed of the massive wreckage increased, driving towards Earth.

"_Junius Seven has begun to move_."

Sato, the leader of the group, glanced at a group of photos taped to his console. "Helen, Kristen... We'll be reunited after this," he whispered as his former home headed for Earth.

"Now fall! Our great tombstone!" Sato shouted to heavens. "On a world that has forgotten the voices of sorrow! That closes its eyes to the truth! And chooses to wallow in deceit! The hour of correction is now at hand!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The _Minerva_**

He was heaving heavily, hands clenched tightly to the controls and his pilot suit soaked in his sweat. Though the visor of his helmet was open, it did little to offer him any comfort from the thick atmosphere that was being created in the cockpit. In a few short minutes, the oxygen would be depleted and he would suffocate if he didn't open his hatch or replace his helmet. But right now, he didn't care.

In his mind's eye, cloudy images and hazy emotions were swirling around in a chaotic and terrible maelstrom. _Kai barely managed to raise his right Divum to take the impact_—He knew who he was fighting out there—_the crash sending him flying backwards_. But how did he survive? He'd seen him get consumed in that explosion! _Kai dashed forward—Blitz slid to the side, lashing out—the Blitz's knee snapped up—knocking it spinning away_. But Kai could recognize that fighting style anywhere. _Kai spun around and slashed—the Blitz ducked under it—kicked the second Divum away_. It was impossible to forget the fighting style of the man who'd taken nearly everything away from him.

"Is something wrong?" a soft voice suddenly spoke up from the radio. It sounded like one of the mechanics outside. "Come on, Uchida, open up. We need to do some repairs and maintenance."

Kai made no response. He just continued to sit in his chair as his mind continued to race, hands clenching and unclenching sporadically. How did the bastard survive? It was a question that just kept spiraling around his brain with no true answer presenting itself to him. Kai had done his utmost best to kill the bastard last time they'd seen one another and he'd been damn sure that he'd succeeded. How was it that he was still alive and able to pilot that mobile suit?

"Uchida, if you don't open up, I'm gonna have to do it myself," the mechanic warned, irritation thick in his voice.

But Kai paid him no attention. _Even with the Mirage, I wasn't strong enough to beat him_, Kai's eyes widened as that realization made itself known to him. _I was fighting at my best and he'd handled me like it was child's play! _His confusion and anger quickly began to change into something far more dangerous as that thought settled.

When the hatch in front of him opened unexpectedly, Kai's eyes had narrowed into furious slits as he finally began to respond. A trio of mechanics peered inside the suit to see if anything had happened to him, not that he was paying attention. On autopilot, he unbuckled himself from his seat and exited his Gundam, drifting silently down towards the locker rooms.

He didn't say a word to anyone, not even when he walked down the hallway later and locked himself into his quarters to brood and contemplate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I know you." Orga said.

"What? What are talking about? This is the first time we've met." Gekido replied.

The former Extended shook his head. "No. I know who you are. Kevin Hunter."

Gekido raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I…I don't know that name. Did I know you?"

"You were one of us. You piloted the Massacre. Hell, we thought you died at Jachin Due." Orga answered. "Don't you remember?"

Gekido had heard the stories of the four devastating Earth Alliance mobile suits in final days of the last war. The Invasion of Orb, the Taking of Victoria, the Battle of Boaz and Jachin Due. Survivors had told tales of four EA mobile suits that virtually unstoppable. The few survivors of Boaz, as well as many of the survivors of Jachin Due that encountered them, had dubbed them the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Not just because of their ferocity in combat, but because they also escorted the Alliance's nuclear warheads during the battles.

Were those three machines apart of those four? Gekido didn't know. He had never seen any records from those battles. But was he one of those four or just someone that looks like one of them? No. He knew who he was. "No. I have no idea who you're talking about. My name is Gekido Jaeger." he said, heading away from the green haired pilot.

Gekido never talked about his past. Because he didn't have a past. His earliest memory was waking up in a ZAFT hospital about eight months after the Battle of Jachin Due, with no name, no memory, and only one link to who he was. He entered the quarters he shared with Dale. He opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a small journal.

The only thing he had on him when he was brought to hospital and the only clue to his past. Unfortunately, what was written in it was little more than the ravings of a lunatic. Some of writings were angry and violent, ranting against men in white, a prick in a blue suit, and one particular man that the writer seemed to hate and fear. Some seemingly pleading with some unknown person. The rest was just gibberish for a lack of better term.

Once again, he opened the journal and began to read through a section of it once again.

_Why? Why did she leave me here? I was trying to protect her. Protect her from HIM. So why did she abandon me? Why did she call me a monster?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Talia's Quarters  
Later than Night**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Talia rose from her bed, draping a sheet over her naked body. She reached her desk and opened the comm. "Yes?"

"Captain. There's a message from the Supreme Council on Channel 1 for Chairman Durandal."

Talia looked over her shoulder at her bed. Gillbert nodded. "I'll take it in here." he said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Cagalli suppressed a yawn as she rubbed her tired eyes. Standing beside her was Athrun and Flay. All of them were wondering why the Chairman had called for them in the middle of the night. The door to the Captain's Quarters opened.

"Come in Princess." Durandal said, greeting them. "I'm afraid I have some grave news for you."

"What is it? What's happened?" Cagalli asked as they entered.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything." Durandal answered.

Cagalli and Durandal both sat down as Flay and Athrun stood beside Cagalli while Captain Gladys stood next to Durandal. The Chairman let out a tired sigh and explained what they had just learned from ZAFT, stunning and horrifying the three.

"What? Junius Seven is moving towards Earth?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"But Junius Seven's orbit was supposed to be stable for hundreds of years. How could this happen?" Flay asked.

"We don't know. Perhaps an asteroid hit it and altered its course," Durandal suggested. "Regardless, it is now on a collision course with the Earth."

"If it falls... Orb... No, the entire planet..." Cagalli stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

Flay's mind was on her son and Chris. One of her hands were wrapped around her locket and Chris' dog tags. Junius Seven had been Chris' home before it was destroyed. His parents and many of his friends had died there and was their resting place. And Alexander was living in Orb. He was in danger. If Junius Seven hit the Earth, he would...

Her hand clenched around the two objects. She would not allow that to happen. She had lost enough already.

"Indeed, Princess. If Junius Seven collides with Earth, the damage would be catastrophic." Durandal said. "At the moment, we're doing all we can to stop the collision and investigating what caused this disaster." Durandal sighed. "I must apologize for involving you in yet another incident, but I have ordered the _Minerva_ to head for Junius Seven once our repairs have been completed. I hope you understand."

Cagalli nodded. "Of course. This is vital to all of us as well. And I offer any assistance that I or the Orb personnel with me can offer." she urgently said.

"I appreciate your offer, Princess. I fear that we may have to call on them before this is over."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Crew Lounge**  
**The Next Day**

The_ Minerva_ pilots and some of the crew as well as John, Orga, Clotho and Shani were sitting around, talking the news that had spread across the ship like wildfire. That Junius Seven was now on a collision course with Earth. Expect for Shani, Orga and Clotho, who were sitting off to a side, lost in their own little worlds. "Hmm... But how did it start moving?" Vino asked before taking a sip from his drink.

"Maybe a meteorite or something hit it." Yolant suggested.

"So then is it really on a collision course with Earth?" Shinn asked.

"Aye." John grimly replied, staring into the contents of his coffee mug.

Luna sighed. "First the attack on Armory One, which we have yet to wrap up, and now this. Just what is going on?"

"So what are we going to do when get to Junius Seven?" Tristan asked. "I mean how do we stop something like that?"

"Simple. We shatter it." Suiren answered as she entered the room.

"Shatter it? How?" Vino asked.

"I just finished talking to the ZAFT Commander that's been placed in charge of the operation. It's impossible to change it's course in time. So we're going to use Meteor Breakers to shatter Junius Seven into countless smaller pieces. Most of which will burn up in the atmosphere. Those that do get through the atmosphere will cause considerably less damage." Suiren explained.

"But that thing's huge!" exclaimed Yolant. "Even if we do break it half, that's still 8 kilometers we have to break up."

Gekido grunted. "And your point is?"

"How do you destroy something that big?"

"And what about the victims?" Meyrin quietly added. "It's filled with the bodies of those who died."

"But if it hits, Earth will be annihilated." Rey countered. "Nothing would be left. Alive or dead."

Everyone was silent for moment, contemplating what would happen. "Oh well... If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. It's out of our hands." Yolant mused. "But look on bright side, it'd solve a lot of hassles for us and things would be better for us in the PLANTs."

_WHAM!_

"Ow!"

"Don't even joke about that, kid." John coldly said as he stood over Yolant.

"Hey! He was just kidding around. Yolant didn't mean that." Shinn said in defense of his friend.

"You don't get it, do you? We're talking about billions of lives here! It would be the same as every PLANT being destroyed at the same time." John replied. "All of your friends, family, everyone you know, gone in an instant. That is was we are dealing with here. I don't give a damn about whatever problem any of you have with the governments of Earth, it's people do not deserve annihilation. And you're luckly that neither Representative Athha or Flay are here at the moment. Both of them would kick your asses for that."

"We know that!" Shinn yelled back. "Yolant was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"You do not lighten mood with that kind of crap." John shot back. "I thought the PLANTs had changed since Patrick Zala ran things. What he said was the kind of garbage that he, the creep Le Creuset and those followed them, would say."

Unnoticed by the rest of them, both Rey and Suiren tensed at the mention of Creuset.

"If that's what those in the ZAFT still believe, I'm glad I left."

Shinn opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Suiren interrupted. "That's enough you two! We're supposed to be allies here! Not tearing each others' throats out!"

John nodded. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away there. But I was right. This isn't a joking matter."

"I agree. But attacking Yolant isn't going to accomplish anything." Suiren replied. "Shinn. I don't hear your apology."

"I'm sorry." Shinn grumbled.

"Now, let's focus on mission ahead of us. Alright?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Earth**  
**A Private Estate**

A group of wealthy men sat around a plush, expensive-looking lounge, talking about the looming crisis. "Well then, this is a shocking situation."

"Indeed. A truly unprecedented crisis. The doomsday scenario of Earth."

"I can't help but wonder if someone actually wrote such scenario."

"I've ordered Phantom Pain to investigate that matter," Djibril said to his associates.

"Does that even matter now? What good will such an investigation do?" Mr. Lorne asked.

"That's what we are investigating," Djibril answered.

"Why did you call this meeting, Djibril?" Mr. Gradenko asked, an impatient tone in his voice. "I can't see the Atlantic Federation and all the other nations of the Earth not doing everything they can to prevent that thing from falling and taking the necessary precautions in case it does hit."

Djibril suppressed a smirk. "I'm not being overly dramatic when I say that I am completely shocked by what's happened." he said. "Junius Seven... 'Is this really happening and why?' Those were the first questions that entered my mind as well."

Mr. Hoffesommer punched the table he was sitting at. "Cut to the chase, Djibril."

"No. That's the whole point." he replied with a smirk. "Given what's about to happen, the whole world will be asking these questions. That's where we come in. Durandal of the PLANTs has already issued a warning to all the nations of the Earth and that ZAFT is already doing everything they can to prevent a collision."

"He was quick to do so."

"They're panicking as well."

"Perhaps this event is due to natural causes." Mr. Lorne mused. "If that's the case..."

"So what? That's irrelevant now," Djibril said, seeking to crush any thought of that before it started. "What's important is what happens after the crisis. What's important is the answer that we will provide the grieving citizens when they ask, 'Why did this happen?'. Which is why I have secured us a useful asset," He turned to the door. "Miss Ryker."

A young woman in a light blue dress entered the room. She was an attractive girl, with black eyes and her skin was a dark tan color. She politely bowed before the group. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Serena Ryker."

"Miss Ryker will be the public face of the Earth Alliance this crisis has ended." he turned to the girl. "Why don't give them a little preview."

"Yes sir." Serena said, turning to the group of gathered men. "This is the speech I've prepared should Junius Seven be broken into smaller, less damaging pieces that hit the Earth. 'People of Earth, a terrible tragedy has befallen us. Cities have devastated. Countless lives have lost. A horrible accident... Or at least that's what Chairman Durandal of ZAFT would have you believe. The truth is that it was _not_ an accident. But an attack on us'." she cleared her throat and smiled. "You'll have to wait for the rest, gentlemen."

"That will be all, Miss Ryker." Djibril said with a wave of his hand. "You may leave."

She bowed her head. "As you wish, Lord Djibril." she replied before leaving.

"Hmph... Where did you find that girl?"

"An associate of mine found her about a year ago. A poor, starved orphan from the last war." Djibril mused. "Who better to be the 'Voice of the People' for this war?"

"Impressive, Djibril. You've been thinking quite far in advance for this," Gradenko commented.

"Of course. Regardless of the cause, no one can deny that very soon, one clumsy, stupid object up in the sky is going to fall down on our heads. It's a humiliation! Think of how this looks. Because of that cursed thing, we all run around, looking scared and spineless. Someone must pay for this disgrace. But who?" Djibril paused, letting his question sink in. "Who else but the Coordinators who put that thing into space in the first place! Doesn't that make sense?"

"That's fine with me. But given the situation, the damage may be so severe that we may not have the strength to fight a war." Lorne pointed out.

"That is why I have gathered you here today." Djibril replied. "Escaping and seeking shelter is fine. But immediately afterwards we should attack, with the plan. I'd like to request your collective approval."

"Brilliant."

"A bold move."

"The resulting hatred for the Coordinators will get the people riled up. They will fight."

"Those that are left anyway," Mr. Lorne sighed. "I suppose that we'll be uniting the people with the power of hatred."

Gradenko nodded. "It appears that there are no objections, Djibril. We'll meet again after the crisis has ended. Have a detailed plan prepared by then."

"I shall."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Junius Seven**

"Commander. We're in position, as are the _Valkyrie_, the _Einherjar_, the _Thor_, the _Loki_, the _Baldur_, the _Voltaire_ and the _Rousseau_." an operator reported.

The Commander nodded. "Patch me through to all our forces in."

"Yes sir."

"All ZAFT personnel, this is Commander Diana Kessel. As you are aware, Junius Seven is on a collision course with Earth. If it hits, the devastation it will cause will be catastrophic. We cannot allow that to happen. All team leaders: deploy your teams. Get the Meteor Breakers in position. Commander Kessel, out."

"You know, I got a bad feeling about this." Ajay commented as the first of the mobile suits were deployed. "A real bad feeling."

"That does not matter." Diana replied. "We have to break up Junius Seven before it can hit the Earth."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Bridge of the **_**Baldur**_

"Look at the size of that think. It's huge." Dearka commented as they watched Junius Seven draw closer to Earth.

Commander Yzak Joule looked over should at his red coated second-in-command. "What do you expect? They have to be big, Dearka. We live on these things, remember."

"I know that, Yzak. The mission we're on is very important. I commented on the size as a reminder of just how important it is," Dearka replied, heading for the elevator.

"Just make sure the job gets done," Yzak called out. "We're running out of time."

Teams of GuAIZ Rs and ZAKUs carrying Meteor Breakers left from their ships, heading for Junius Seven. Within a matter of minutes, the first of the teams had started setting up their Breakers. But they weren't alone. A pair of GINNs fired on a ZAKU and two GuAIZs setting up a Breaker, destroying the three mobile suits before they fired on the device. Elsewhere, a pair of GuAIZs that carrying one of the Meteor Breakers were also shot down by a GINN.

"What the... Gunfire?" Dearka said as watched a team being gunned down. "Shiho, everyone, we're under attack! Form up around the Breakers and defend them! Yzak, we're under attack! You better send out reinforcements!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The **_**Odin**_

"Commander! The Joule Team, the DeCosta Team, and the Kukov Team are reporting that they're under fire!"

Everyone on the bride was stunned. Who'd be insane enough to attack them as they were trying to shatter Junius Seven? "Send word to the fleet! Deploy all mobile suits at once! Everyone is to defend the Meteor Breakers! Everything else is secondary to that!" Diana ordered as she headed for the elevator. "Send word the _Minerva_ too!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The _Girty Lue_**

"What do you think those ZAFT mobile suits are doing?" Lee asked as they watched the two groups of ZAFT mobile suits battle.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are," Neo replied. "Perhaps this isn't an act of God, after all. Send out Treize's team and be sure to record as much data as possible."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The _Minerva_**

"Three minutes until mobile suit launch." Meyrin said over the intercom. "All pilots are to board their machines and remain on standby. I repeat..."

"I know we're supposed to assist the teams breaking up Junius Seven, but what exactly does that mean?" Luna asked Yolant as she reached her ZAKU.

"Well..."

At that moment, Luna spotted Athrun boarding the spare ZAKU. "Hey, what is he doing?"

Yolant looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Well I guess in a support operation like this, it's better to have too many machines than not enough."

"Well... I guess he does know how to pilot a mobile suit." Luna commented.

A few minutes later, Suiren's ZAKU and the Farsight had been loaded onto the catapults. The crews were going through the final launch preparations when Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. "_Abort launch immediately! The situation has changed! The 11th Fleet is battling an unknown force at Junius Seven! All units are to equip for anti-mobile suit combat!_"

"What? Meyrin! What's going on? Who's attacking Junius Seven?" Suiren asked, trying to handle on the situation.

"_That's about all we know_." Meyrin replied. "_We just detected them_."

"_Damn. This rules out natural causes_." John said. "_The only ones that would be attacking the teams out there would be the ones who altered Junius Seven's course_."

"That doesn't matter." Suiren said. "The mission is still the same. Ensure that Junius Seven is broken up before it hits the Earth."

"_Just get me out there!_" Kai shouted over the radio as he waited impatiently for his turn to launch. "_I'll cut __**all of those bastards**__ to pieces __**by **__**myself!**_"

"You'll get your chance, Uchida. Be patient!" Suiren growled, deeply irritated by his loud voice. Once these days, she swore she was going to knock that guy out!

The Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Force Silhouette, the Chest Flyer, and the Leg Flyer. After Shinn's machine had launched, the rest of the machines started launching. Soon, all of the _Minerva_'s mobile suits had been launched, heading for Junius Seven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Elsewhere**

"This time, the Coordinators have gone too far this time!" Gyunei shouted as they approached Junius Seven. "I'm gonna tear them to pieces!"

"Patience. They will pay in due time." Treize said, scanning the area. "There. I've located a group of ZAFT warships. Rezin, Maia, you're with me. We're going to sink those ships. Aleron, take everyone else and go after the mobile suits."

Across Junius Seven, the ZAFT forces battled the insurgents. A GuAIZ was sliced in two by a GINN. Dearka fired his gun launcher at the GINN, destroying it. Shiho aimed her cannons at a pair of GINNs and fired, hitting both machines. A third lunged at her with a sword. But Shiho shot it down with her rifle.

"Damn. These guys are persistent." Shiho said as she switched out her rifle's dead battery clip for a fresh one. "But why are they attacking us? We're trying break Junius Seven up."

"No clue," Dearka answered, combining his gun launcher and rifle together and firing on a group of GINNs. "But this isn't really the time for questions."

As Shiho and Dearka continued to fired on the insurgents, the Extended pilots arrived at Junius Seven. "Spread out and destroy them all." Aleron ordered as his mobile suit disappeared under Mirage Colloid.

Gyunei licked his lips in anticipation as they headed for the two ZAFT pilots. "Alright! Time for some action!"

Dearka swore as the two of them dodged the incoming shots. "Damn, the thieves from Armory One. As if we didn't have enough problems."

Reccoa drew one of her sabers and lunged at Shiho. The ZAFT ace threw her rifle in front of her as she pulled back, catching the blade. Shiho fired her cannons at the Blu Duel. But Reccoa dove down, evading the beams. The second the beams past her, Reccoa leaped forward, intending to cut the ZAKU apart. But just as she reached him, a burst of beams tore between the two, forcing them both back.

"Shiho, you alright?" Yzak asked as he moved in front of the dark blue ZAKU.

"Fine, sir."

Yzak took a glance at the Blu Duel. "Hmph... A new Duel model. Well, get ready punk. Cause I'm the original Duel pilot and there's no way I'm going to lose to you!"

Yzak drew his Falx beam axe and swung at Reccoa, who blocked with her saber.

At the same time, Sting launched his mobile pods, firing on Dearka as Auel swung his spear at Shiho. Dearka dodged Sting's shots before firing back his combined weapon at the stolen machine. Shiho drew her sword and clashed with the Abyss.

Other ZAKUs and GuAIZs fired on the Rosso Aegis and the Gaia. Both pilots dodged the beams and fired back with their rifles, shooting down many of the ZAFT machines. But as if that wasn't enough, a group of GINNs attacked both groups.

Suddenly a series of beams shot out of nowhere, destroying numerous GINNs and ZAFT mobile suits. The Fantôme Blitz materialized as it charged forward and drew one of its beam sabers, slicing two ZAKUs apart in one swing as it passed.

"Heheheh, let's get the new war started with a _real __**bang**__!_ _**HAHAHAHA!"**_ Delahaye laughed as he turned and once again disappeared under the Mirage Colloid.

Gyunei laughed as well as he transformed his machine into its mobile armor mode. "So many targets... Who am I gonna crush first? I know... YOU!" he roared, lunging at Dearka.

But he was stopped by a single beam. "Hey punks. Looks like we meet again." Suiren said.

Turning, Gyunei spotted a sparkling brown blur racing towards him at high speeds. It was only a frantic adjustment of his maneuvering thrusters that saved him from being sliced in two as the sparkling blur dashed past him.

"Aw, I missed!" Kai moaned, but then he shifted his attention to the battle taking place just ahead him. "Oh well, there's plenty to go around here!"

The Impulse, the ZAKUs, the GuAIZs, the Farsight, the Strike Raven, the Forbidden, the Calamity and Raider were only a few seconds behind the Mirage. The group immediately separated and struck all enemies within their sites.

Gekido grunted as he and Tristan fired on the Gaia. "The Specter's not here."

"That doesn't matter at the moment. There's plenty of enemies right here." Tristan replied.

Clotho glanced around at the mobile suits around them. "Hey. Which guys are we suppose to attack?"

"The black and purple GINNs and the guys from the last battle," John answered.

Clotho smirked. "All I need to know."

Clotho threw his spherical breaker, smashing through a GINN's chest. Orga unleashed a fierce barrage from his cannons and bazooka, blowing away several GINNs. A pair of GINNs fired on the Forbidden, their beams bouncing off his defectors. Shani laughed as he fired his Hresvelgr cannon at them, the curving beam destroying them.

Stella landed on Junius Seven, transforming the Gaia into its mobile armor mode, heading for a pair of GuAIZs setting up a Meteor Breaker. Suddenly, the Raven Striker pack slammed into the Gaia, knocking Stella back. Flay landed in front of the Gaia as the Raven Striker reattached itself. Flay drew one of her beam saber as the Gaia transformed back and drew one of its sabers, and the two clashed.

Gyunei wildly swung his beam saber-tipped arms at the Impulse. Shinn backed away from the Aegis, ducking and sidestepping his swings. A lucky swing caught Shinn's shield, cutting into it. Shinn let go of the shield as he drew his saber and swung it down on the Rosso Aegis. Gyunei ducked back, kicking the Impulse in the chest. "I gonna do what no one else has done. I'm gonna take your head! Then even Treize will have to acknowledge my superiority!"

He fired off several shots from his Scylla cannon. The beams forced Shinn back. "Damn. This guy's nuts." Shinn said as he fired his rifle at Aegis.

Reccoa and Yzak continued their duel when Suiren fired on the Blu Duel, forcing it back. "Hey! Stay out of this!" Yzak shouted.

Reccoa pulled out several of her Stiletto penetrators and was about to throw them at Suiren's ZAKU. However, a feeling of danger flashed over Suiren's awareness and caused her pull away, narrowly missing a beam that had been meant for her ZAKU's powerplant. Seeing that Aleron had taken an interest in that particular ZAKU, Reccoa was quick to return her attention to her earlier opponent and was just in time to block his Falx with her shield.

Dancing away and around following shots, Suiren spun around and snapped off a quick shot in the direction they were coming from. Her aim was close enough to force the Fantôme Blitz to drop its invisibility in favor of its VPS armor. Twisting around another of Suiren's shots, the Blitz fired off its Hakenfaust at her. Bringing a shield up, Suiren blocked the deadly weapon but was in a bad position to block the follow up beam shot towards her mooneye.

"Damn. That was a lucky shot." Suiren cursed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Coordinator." Aleron stated as he yanked the Hakenfaust back and tried to press his advantage by firing his shield-rifle at his blinded opponent.

But Suiren was more than experienced enough to block the shots and return fire as best she could, keeping her deadly opponent at bay.

Elsewhere, Athrun, Luna and Rey battled the insurgents. Luna fired her cannon, hitting two GINNs in one shot. A GINN moved behind Luna, intending to shoot her in the back, when a beam tore through it. "Thanks Rey." Luna called out.

"Don't mention it." Rey replied, firing at more GINNs.

A GINN fired at Athrun's ZAKU, but Athrun blocked it with his shield and drew his tomahawk. The GINN pilot, seeing that as a challenge, discarded his rifle and pulled out his sword. The GINN rushed towards Athrun. Just as it was about to attack, Athrun struck, slicing off its sword arm. But GINN pilot didn't let up. He continued to attack, trying to tackle Athrun. Leaving Athrun no choice but to slash at the GINN's torso, destroying it.

The Mirage was certainly living up to its name. Kai had long since activated the Blazing Mirage, scattering the sensor-jamming particles over a vast area of the battlefield. The reflected light of the sun and numerous explosions and lights of the battlefield and debris caused the already fuzzy image of the brown Gundam to seemingly disappear or gain numerous hazy clones surrounding or trailing after it. Many of the GINN pilots had panicked as they fell under the strange power of the Gundam and were firing wildly in hopes of scoring a lethal hit on it, but usually came nowhere near close enough.

"Sixteen—seventeen—eighteen," Kai was having the time of his life. If it weren't for the direness of the situation, he'd had been laughing his head off. Still, he was wearing an impossibly wide grin as he counted his number of kills. "Nineteen—twenty—twenty-one—twenty-two!"

He was spinning and dancing around and between his enemies with lethal grace, his twin Divum blades tearing one GINN apart after another and his Deluge rail-cannons were blazing furiously. This was almost too much _fun!_

Well aimed beams rained across Junius Seven, taking out the insurgent GINNs with surgical precision. "Sir, it's good to see you again." Diana said as she pulled her dark purple ZAKU alongside the Farsight.

"I'm not your superior officer anymore." John said with an annoyed tone. "Call me John."

"Yes sir."

John shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Commander! The Specter and two unknown mobile suits as well as several GINNs are heading for the fleet!" ZAKU pilot reported.

Diana scowled. They needed to protect the Breakers. But if they lost their ships, they'd have nowhere to go afterwards. "Basque! Take you team and defend the fleet. Everyone else, focus on protecting the Meteor Breakers."

Basque nodded. "Ma'am."

"You made the right choice." John said. "We have to minimize the damage to Earth, even if the fleet suffers for it."

"I know sir. I know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The **_**Minerva**_

"Ma'am. The Joule Team is under attack by Chaos, Gaia, Abyss and three of the machines from _Bogey-1_." Meyrin reported.

"What? At this rate, they won't be able to carry out the operation in time." Arthur exclaimed. "Captain, we need to attack _Bogey-1._"

Talia turned to Durandal. "Chairman, I'd like your opinion on _Bogey-1_ at this time. Are they renegades or are they from the Earth Alliance?"

"It's difficult to say. Personally, I don't want to think of them as members of the Earth Alliance."

"There's no telling what would happen," Talia said, "if such embers were to ignite."

"But the situation has changed," Durandal pointed out.

"Yes, with the current emergency situation," Talia said, more so to herself than anyone else. "If that unit admits to being a part of the Earth Alliance or somehow associated with them, then they would have no reason to fight us."

"What if they believe that we are protecting those GINNs?" Durandal mused.

"But we're not!" Arthur nearly shouted.

"It's not that obvious." Talia countered. "Image if those machines were Daggers and Alliance forces showed up. You'd think they were a part of that as well."

"Are we able to contact _Bogey-1_?" Durandal asked.

"There is the International Rescue Channel." Talia replied. "We might be able to contact them through that channel."

"Then please try to contact them." the Chairman said. "Tell them that we're supporting the work to break up Junius Seven before it drops to Earth."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The ZAFT Fleet**

"You bastards! Trying to drop this on the Earth! I'll make sure you don't live long enough to see it crash!" Treize yelled, firing his beam revolvers at a group of GINNs, GuAIZs and ZAKUs, destroying them all with well-aimed shots.

"Hey punk! Eat this!" Basque called out from the edge of the _Einherjar_'s catapult, firing his Orthros beam cannon.

Treize effortlessly sidestepped his shots as raced towards the ship. He fired off a single beam, piercing Basque's cannon, destroying it. Then Treize tackled the ZAKU, slamming it into the _Einherjar_'s hanger doors. "Time to die, Coordinator." Treize said, pointing his cannon at Basque's ZAKU.

Basque roared, drawing his beam tomahawk and lunging forward. Treize fired, the beam piercing the ZAKU torso and hitting the _Einherjar_'s hanger. The Bruticus exploded. Treize then aimed his cannon at the bridge of the _Einherjar_. Suddenly, he felt something. Treize spun to the left and fired, nearly hitting a blood red ZAKU Phantom. The ZAKU fired it's rifle, forcing Treize to leap off the _Nazca_-class. "Pest. I'll dispose of you too!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

The ZAKU pilot only responded by switching from his rifle to his Falx beam axe. The two charged forward, their weapons clashing.

Maia fired the grenades from her rifles and her railguns at the _Thor_. Explosions tore across the side of the ship's hull. Rezin approached the _Odin_, firing a barrage of missiles and beams at the warship. Explosions blossomed across its hull. "Oh? Still standing? Here, take another barrage!"

Suddenly, a pair of ZAKUs fired on her. "You're not sinking the Commander's flag!" one of the pilots shouted.

"Jerks! Get out of my way!" Rezin roared, firing on the ZAKUs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Junius Seven**

Suddenly, as the various combatants fought across Junius Seven, the deployed Meteor Breakers drilled through the colony. A massive crack formed across the surface of the colony. Everyone paused as Junius Seven split in two. One half slowed down, drifting away from the other as it continued on its course. Some of the ZAFT pilots let out a cheer. Dearka included.

"Don't celebrate yet," Athrun said. "We still have work to do, we need to break it up more."

Both Yzak and Dearka were surprised to hear Athrun's voice. "What are you doing here, in a place like this, you bastard?" Yzak angrily asked.

"That doesn't matter." Athrun replied. "We still have to finish the job."

"I know that." grunted Yzak. Dearka and Shiho grabbed a fallen Breaker as Yzak and Athrun flew cover for them.

"You sure haven't changed, Yzak." Athrun commented as they traveled.

"You too."

Dearka chuckled. "All we're missing is Nicol and Saul."

A group of insurgents rose up from behind a large slab of rock, ambushing the group as they reached a drill site.

"Yzak!" Athrun shouted as they attacked.

"Shut up! I'm the commander now!" Yzak said, as trio of GINNs surrounded him. "Don't order me around, civilian!"

Yzak swung his beam axe in a wide arc, slicing a GINN in half and hacking the legs off another. The third fired on him, but Yzak was faster, dodging the beams and stabbing the GINN through the head with a beam saber.

Athrun gunned down two GINNs when a third rushed him. Athrun grabbed one of his grenades. Just as the GINN reached him, Athrun slammed the grenade into the GINN's eye slit, just left of the mono-eye. Athrun pulled back just before the grenade exploding, taking out the GINN. Dearka fired his gun launcher and rifle at last two of GINNs the group, destroying them as Shiho set up the Breaker.

The Meteor Breaker, along with several more, activated and tore through the colony. Chucks broke away from Junius Seven, reducing its size even more. But it still wasn't enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The _Minerva_**

The _Girty Lue_ fired off its retreat flares. One by one, the Extended pilots withdrew from the area. Treize was the last. Taking one last look at the red ZAKU Phantom. Treize had thrown nearly everything he had at that ZAKU, only to be blocked or countered every time. Forget that white machine, the sparkling brown one, and the others from the ZAFT ship; this was real opponent. Treize would remember him and seek him out in future battles.

Aboard the _Minerva_, the crew let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like they finally believed us." Durandal commented.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they withdrew for another reason." Talia said.

"Another reason?"

"Altitude." she replied. "If we keep descending with Junius Seven, we won't be able to escape Earth's gravity." Talia sighed. "We must start choosing between lives... The lives that we can save and the lives that we can't." Talia turned to Durandal. "I'm sorry sir. But I'm going to have to ask you to transfer to the Voltaire. The _Minerva_ will descend into the atmosphere. We'll try to break it up Junius Seven with the Tannhauser."

"What?" a very stunned Arthur said. "You can't be serious Captain!"

"I don't know how much we'll be able to do, but if could do something but didn't how could we live with ourselves?"

"But Talia..."

"I'm a woman of luck. You can trust me."

"Very well. Thank you Talia." Durandal solemnly said, rising from his seat. "We will meet again."

Talia saluted him. "You should get going Mr. Chairman."

Durandal turned to Cagalli. "Princess."

Cagalli shook her head. "No. I'm staying." she said, surprising the crew yet again. "Athrun hasn't returned yet. Besides, if the _Minerva_ is going to all this trouble to save the Earth, then I'm going with it."

"Yes, but people who hold office have other duties as well." Talia replied.

"Well, if the Representative wishes to stay, than I will respect her wishes." Durandal said before he left.

"Inform the _Voltaire_ that the Chairman is transferring to their ship. And fire the retreat flares." Talia ordered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The _Minerva_ fired its flares as text messages appeared on the consoles of the ZAFT and Orb mobile suits.

"It's time to withdraw. We're getting too close to the atmosphere." Diana said. "All forces withdraw. The _Minerva_'s going to try to break it up further with its main cannon."

"But I haven't gotten forty yet," Kai groaned to himself as he turned his Gundam around and raced off towards his mothership. The survivors of the ZAFT fleet withdrew to their ships as _Minerva_ pilots and their Orb allies headed back to the _Minerva_. Shinn was heading for the _Minerva_ with them when he caught Athrun, Flay and John setting up a Meteor Breaker.

"What are you doing?" Shinn asked as he rushed to their position. "We have to get out of here before the _Minerva_ fires the Tannhauser!"

"Get out of here. Don't worry about us." Flay replied.

"The _Minerva_'s main cannon will only scorch the surface. It won't be as effective as this." Athrun added.

"But—"

"If you want to help, then cover us." John said. "I doubt that our attackers have given up that easily."

Beams suddenly hit the ground near the Breaker. "NO!" Sato roared as he lead a trio of GINNs towards the group. "We won't let you stop it!"

Two GINNs were armed with rifles and fired at the Breaker as they approached. Shinn, Flay and Athrun quickly blocked the beams with their shields.

"My daughter's tombstone must fall! It's the only way the world will change!" one pilot screamed as he raced towards the four.

"I don't care!" Flay screamed back as she headed for the GINN. "I won't let you bring down Junius Seven! Such a tragedy must never be unleashed on the world again!" Drawing a beam saber, she sliced the GINN in half at the waist. "I will not let my son die for the sake of your vengeance!"

"His daughter? Who are these guys?" Shinn asked.

"I thought so. Only one group would be insane enough to do this; the diehard fanatics of Patrick Zala." John grimly answered. "The maniacs that believe that the only way for Coordinators to live safely is to get rid of every last Natural. They're no better than Blue Cosmos."

"You bastard! Don't you dare compare us to them!" an insurgent shouted, racing towards John with his sword.

John fired a single shot, piercing the GINN. "There is no reasoning with these mad men. Just shoot them down."

Athrun pulled out his tomahawk as Sato swung his sword at him. "Have you forgotten about the innocent lives thrown away here? You're living in a damn dream world! Laughing with the butchers who caused this! You bastards!" Sato ranted as he clashed with Athrun. "The cowardly successors of Clyne have deceived us! They've corrupted and weakened ZAFT! Can't you see that? Patrick Zala knew it all along! The only truth path for Coordinators is one that he had chosen for us!"

Images of the Bloody Valentine, his father and his madness, and GENISIS and the devastation it brought. His father's legacy to the world was just more insane and irrational hatred.

The other remaining GINN lunged at Shinn with his sword. Shinn sidestepped the GINN and hacked off it's sword arm. But that didn't stop the pilot. The GINN jumped Shinn, wrapping it's legs around the Impulse. A moment later, the GINN self-destructed, throwing Shinn back.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out.

At that very moment, a large chuck of the GINN hit the Meteor Breaker, triggering it. The drill descended into Junius Seven. But nothing happened...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The **_**Minerva**_

"Initiating Descent Sequence Phase Two." Arthur said as the _Minerva_'s wings folded and it entered the atmosphere.

"What about the Impulse and those other machines?" Talia asked.

"I can't locate them, ma'am" Meyrin reported.

"No... Athrun!" Cagalli called out.

"They'll suffer this time! The Naturals will feel our wrath!" Sato screamed as he grabbed the leg of Athrun's ZAKU, pulling him down.

Suddenly, Shinn appeared, slicing the leg off with his beam saber and kicking Sato to the surface of Junius Seven. Shinn grabbed the ZAKU and headed for the _Minerva_ alongside John and Flay. At that very moment, a massive crack formed from where the last Breaker had gone through. Splitting the large half of the colony in two.

Athrun, Shinn, Flay and John fought to reach the _Minerva_. "Dammit! Those lunatics delayed us too long." John said. "We aren't going to make it."

"No. We can make it." Shinn said, pushing the Impulse to the limit.

But gravity's pull was too strong and the four fell to Earth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Somewhere in the Marshall Islands**

"Now hurry up everyone." Lacus calmly said, helping Caridad and Reverend Malchio usher into the shelter under the church.

"What is it? Where are we going?" one child asked.

"Oh I know! We're going shopping, aren't we?" a little girl asked.

"Aw... But I want to play." another said.

Lacus smiled. "No. We're not going shopping. There's a storm coming. So we need to go under the church to wait it out." she said sweetly.

Lacus glanced at the deck of their house, expecting Kira to be there. But he wasn't. The smile dropped from her face. "Kira?" she called out, searching for him.

Lacus quickly spotted him. Kira was standing on the beach watching the first pieces of Junius Seven streak across the sky. But his eyes were soon drawn further upward, where a massive object was glowing fiery orange as the largest pieces of the Bloody Valentine's remnant descended vengefully on the Earth.

* * *

(**Author's Note**) I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this story. But I just recently started to regain my interest in this story and my Kai Uchida character. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I'm sure many of you are probably complaining about how much of it I kept the same in regards to **Akatsuki Leader13**'s version. If you want me to go in and change things a bit more than I have so far, just say so.

So, what do you think of the power of the Mirage Gundam now that you've seen what it can do against common mobile suits? I hope I've at least piqued your interest in Kai's character and his past history.

Until next time...


End file.
